Butterfly with Invisible Wings
by Ayaki-Chan
Summary: Tsunayoshi has always been in that small room, crowning the kings and acting as the Vessel of the earth. He is sworn to maintain the balance between the government and the people as one of the immortal vessels of the trinisette. But all goes to hell when he is kidnapped while crowning the Tenth King by a rebel organization that hopes to overthrow the monarchy.AU, Yaoi, Cursing etc.
1. Chapter 1: Locked Bird

**AN****: ATTENTION! Ehm, hopefully you all are reading this. For all those of you who don't know, 'Float Up from Hell' has been adopted by OpenOtaku. I don't know when she/he will post it. Frankly I don't really care. Before you read this fanfic go to my profile and read the Taboos and Warning sections. Otherwise, read the bolded stuff below because it's IMPORTANT. I don't post this up for nothing you know.**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, I like fanfiction too much to bother even considering claiming it.**

**Warnings****: Lots of Yaoi/Slash (Don't like, Don't read. Simple), OOCness, AU, Religious/Pagan stuff, Violence, Possible very unimportant OCs, Cursing, Graphic content etc.**

**Beta: ****The Dark Crimson Blood**

**Notes/Background****: The Tsuna in this story is a mix of HDWM!Tsuna and Canon!Tsuna. This makes Tsundere!Tsuna. His appearance is slightly change. And so is his personality too. I used some Tokugawa Shogun names, excluding Iemitsu, at the bottom. Some of them I introduced in the anime. Some I picked out. They don't really matter except one or two of them. This takes place in 2137, year because I felt like it. Tsuna originally lived in late 1600s to 1700s so his mannerism is a little weird for us modern people. Uh, I think thats it...**

**EDIT/ REWRITE****: May 4th, 2013**

**Chapter 1: Locked Bird**

He didn't how long he had been there. Perhaps milleniums had past or maybe he was just kidding himself and it had only been a month, He didn't know.

But no matter how many days, centuries, milleniums he spent in that room, it was enough that he knew quite a lot about the small room he lived in. For example, he knew that the small window at the left wall had iron bars on it to prevent escape, much like a prison, despite the cute pure-white curtains that tried to disguise the cruelty that the room really was.

He also knew that giant alter that took up most of the room was a fake, not pure diamond like they had said, just cheap glass. Glass that broke and shattered and pierced his skin without care or wonder.

He knew that despite the time that had past, the room was as new as the day he had been trapped in this room, for it exist beyond time itself; a product of Humankind's ingenious. The cheaply painted white walls were without a single crack, beside the carvings that he himself had created in a moment of wild insanity.

In the time he had spent there he already knew that everything was fake, a illusion. He already knew that he was nothing to them; a mere illusion that kept the kingdom in their iron hold. He was a puppet 'queen' if anything, with the puppet master controlling his every move. A political ransom.

The times they visited were few and in between. Eight times, he last counted. Less than his hands together. He remembered all of them. The first was a dark, violent man with a flaming temper. His eyes had been blazing with rage and resentment for the wrongs done to him.

_He will kill all who love him_, the Earth had whispered into his ears, with a sad motherly tone to her voice. _Maybe he would have been a good king once, but now he will rule in tyranny_. He was crowned regardless, for there would be no choice in the matter, there never was.

The next was a tall dangerous-looking man with little to no hair except two parallel tuffs on his bald head. He was insecure as far as he could tell, with narrowed eyes always shifting around, looking for invisible enemies.

_Easily manipulated, weak _the Earth had said, _A cruel hand has broken him, and he will never be fixed_. But again he was crowned. He had watched the man walk away knowing the next would come soon, because that man would break, quick and easy like a twig to a trunk.

The third was different from the last. With a face of brown hair, and cold calculating eyes, he was wary. The man had power, that much he gathered from the confident yet alert posture of the man, but knew his limits. A good leader, only if his heart wasn't so cold.

_Greedy and cold, strong but he will bring no future _he and the earth had agreed. He would bring the Kingdom of Vongola power, but he would never unite the lands under one banner. When the man walked out, he was the crowned king.

The fourth bought him a glimpse of the world. The man wore a white cloak and had a strange tattoo on his forehead. He was handsome and charismatic, and his eyes shown with beliefs too early for the age.

_He will bring us into war in hopes for equality_, the earth had said sorrowfully, _He would have been a good leader if not for the fact that he was born into this time_. So when the man left, he left him waiting for the next because that one would not live long with his beliefs.

He did not like the next. The man wore a glass over his eyes which looked at him like he was below. He had been scared because that man would not bring violence, but he would bring the kingdom to another sort of battle. A battle the kingdom was not prepared for.

The earth had not said a word, but he knew that it cried tears with him when the man walked out bearing a crown. For it would lead to a kidnaps, assassinations, and ransoms.

He nearly screamed when his saw the sixth; he could see it in the man's eyes. Greed, Envy, Wrath, and Vanity. The man was a craft of humanity's cruelty. Raised and fed with taunts of his own weakness, the man had chosen a dark path to prove his own power, to himself and the world.

The earth had wailed and roared with grief. He wept bitter tears when the man left, for he had saw the lost boy in the man's eyes that had been twisted into the man in front of him.

The Seventh was an angel. The only woman in her long line of predecessors, she bore many burdens. But he could see it in her eyes; Passion, Hope, Love, all the emotions her predecessors lacked. His heart had glowed with hope the minute she had entered, giving him a smile and a sakura blossom.

_She will save it, if they let her _the earth had whispered solemnly, because years and years of destruction on it's surface had left it jaded and pessimistic. He had listened quietly to the earth, even as his heart burned with hope.

The last one he saw was like the one before him. There was hope in his eyes, hope for a better world. He was kind, treating him like any ordinary boy when they both knew he wasn't. He had told him a little of the outside world, of his own sons and the future Vongola Decimo; the Tenth King.

_He will fall before his followers_ the earth had warned, _He fights for the right reasons but he wears his heart on his sleeve where it can easily be destroyed_. He could only hope for a better outcome even as he caught a glimpse of the man's death.

In the time he had spent in the world he knew everything yet nothing. The passage of time had little to no effect on him. He grew and aged. He entered the world, and he left the world. He was 13 yet he was 21, or maybe even 436. He frankly didn't know his age anymore. He looked 13 yet he wasn't 13 when he entered. And even though he should have died years ago, he still lived. He was a contradiction.

He didn't look like he was different from any other boy. The only noticeable difference was his beautiful cat-like eyes that looked like the color of burning lava. They were a burning crimson streaked with orange, and yellow like hell's inferno himself.

They were framed by a head of earth-brown hair that fell to his neck in a cute manner. Two shoulder-length bangs framed the side of his face while shorter bangs covered his forehead naturally.

He had skin the color of porcelain, fair from lack of exposure to the sunlight. It was soft and supple covering him from head to toe. He was short in stature and rather slender for his physical age. He had curves where he should have never gotten curves, and his face still contain baby fat, making him look younger than what he really was.

He wondered if he would stay in the room for eternity; untouched by time, while he crowned kings and queens that would destroy the kingdom, brick by brick until there was nothing less. He never want this. Too see the kingdom he loved so much be torn apart by their own hands, helpless to do anything except watch.

He hadn't always been this helpless. But he had shriveled into a shadow of his former self. When he had first entered the room, he had been named Giotto, meaning 'God's Peace'. But as time passed so has his name, passed on to the heavens. The one the Secondo had met was Ieyasu. The Terzo had laid eyes of Ietsugu. Quarto had met Ieyoshi, and Quinto was introduced to Yoshimune. Sesto and Yoshinobu had met. And Ottavo had pampered Ietsuna while Nono had laughed with Iesada. Now Tsunayoshi waited for Decimo, the Tenth King.

**Hope you liked it people! Now Review, favorite, follow etc. And everyone? Give me ideas if you will, ask questions, I usually reply unless there is nothing to be said**.


	2. Chapter 2: Wrathful King

**AN: *****gawk at amount of favorites/followed/reviews* Wow. You people ... ARE THE BEST EVER! I guess you guys really liked this story. Now back to business. Most of the reviews I replied back to, except the one's addressing pairings of updates etc. The pairings are undecided at the moment.**

**Beta: ****The Dark Crimson Blood **

**EDIT/REWRITE****: May 4th, 2013**

_**Chapter 2: Wrathful King**_

It wasn't a surprise when they came. It was fast and sudden, completely unpredictable for a normal human, yet he had been expecting them. He had felt the Ninth King's death nine days ago. He hadn't been looking forward to meeting Decimo especially after he had discovered by whose hand, Nono had felled too.

He had met him at the lake, the boundary between life and death. Perhaps once it had been filled with human compassion, but now the lake was dark and murky, littered with broken dreams and regrets.

Timoteo; the man's name as he later learned; had not been surprised as his predecessors had been. In fact out of all of them, he had reacted the calmest and most excepting. Wearing a grey stripe suit , the man had calmly greeted him as he approached.

"Hello Sada-kun" the man had said.

Tilting his head, Tsuna had quietly informed the man, "I'm not Iesada. That lifetime has passed. My name is Tsunayoshi now."

"Lucky Rope, eh? That's a good name Tsuna-kun", Timoteo had said, eyes twinkling with kindness.

Tilting a head in acknowledgement, he had led the man across the river to death on a raft, worn and used yet still sturdy and strong, ready to do it's duty. He had rowed them across the harsh waters knowing the man had been murdered, by his own surrogate son no less.

When they had reached death, the man got off. But before he went, the man stopped and hesitated. Tsuna watched calmly, all the kings had hesitated to enter death. Millions of people feared death. In the end, Rulers were the same as the people they ruled.

Usually he would have watched as the man faced his own demons, but Tsuna managed to harvest a springe of human compassion, for the man was good of heart.

"You don't have anything to fear, Nono-san...Helgardh, though bitter with her duty of judging the dead, is fair and favors those that except their and other's true selves. Follow your heart and tell not a lie, that will my advice."

Looking grateful, Timoteo thanked him, "Thank you for your counsel, Tsuna-kun. With your guidance I know now that I have nothing to fear."

But before he went into the darkness of the Underworld, Timoteo said one thing that would forever shock Tsuna.

"Tsuna-kun...Please forgive Xanxus" the man had said before sprinting into the thick mist that accompanied the darkness of the underworld, leaving him behind to speculate the oddness of mankind.

Now he waiting in the room, waited for the king to arrived, a king he knew would be taking the kingdom back to the dark path the predecessors had previously walked on.

Sitting down on the floor, cushioned by the futon below him, the boy was an elegant abit short figure. His trimmed earth-brown hair fell to his shoulders, covering some parts of his forest green kimono.

The kimono was beautiful. The green kimono covered a white inner layer and was embodied elegantly with pictures of animals and plants in all sorts of scenery. Sitting down, it covered his bare legs, but he knew that if he was standing up, the kimono would be at his knees before extending in length at the back, reaching the carpeted floor. It was tied securely bounded at his back with a obi the same color of his burning lava-colored eyes which were hidden behind his brown bangs.

That was the position in which they found him. They entered through the glossy dark-brown door with a loud bang, caused by a kick in which sent the doors nearly flying off their hinges. Almost immediately sound poured through the doors, nearly deafening Tsuna.

Jolting to his feet, he turned to face the offender. The man was the stunt double of the Vongola Secondo (otherwise known as The Second King), Ricardo, if he remembered correctly. He had a head of spiky black hair with a buzzcut on the sides, and cat-like reddish-brown eyes. He wore a loose white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a loose tie with a black trench coat, with gold Xs, thrown on his shoulders over a compact muscular body. Adorned at his neck was the tail of a racoon along with some feathers. But his most notable features were a variety of scars that laced his tan skin.

The moment he saw the man, he knew there was something wrong about him. Perhaps it was the dark scowl on the man's face. Or the dark shadowed look in his eyes. It could also be the fact that the man had his subordinates lining every inch of the hallway outside, and inside. Or it could be the fact that the man was being carried in on a throne by his men.

His eye twitching, Tsuna stared in disbelief at the image in front of him. Seriously? Vongola Decimo, the man who had murdered his own surrogate father, was so lazy that he couldn't even bother to walk in the door by himself, much less read the manual. Yes, there was an manual of the proper ceremonial procedures, courtesy of some rather zealous noble, that died over 300 years ago without even his name being remembered.

The man and his men were oblivious to the boy's disbelief. Suddenly the man kicked one of his subordinates. Yelping, they didn't even bother to dodge the blow. Were this generation that lazy?

"Put me down you scum" snared the man as he sat on his throne. Slumping against the red velvet of the throne, the man had his cheek supported by his right arm, which rested against the arm of the throne, while his other hand cradled a glass of ruby-red wine. To top the cake, the man had his legs crossed and resting on one of his men's head, who strangely looked ridiculously happy.

"They wouldn't have to put you down if you actually followed the ceremonial procedures and came alone," growled Tsuna, his right eye twitching. "Or if you got off your lazy pompous ass and walked here."

That comment of course got the man's subordinates to release a variety of reactions. One of the subordinates, a rather loud sword waving man with silver hair that fell to his rear roared and threatened to gut him, as if he were some peasant with no power.

"VOI! You brat! Do you want to get gutted like a fish!"

Another subordinate reacted in a rather... disturbing way. With strangely colored hair and sunglasses, the man ...girl... thingy proceeded to hug/molest him and flirt with him.

"AWW! How cute! Are you free tomorrow night, cutie?"

Queue shriek and pushing his elbow into the guy/girl thingy's gut. "Get off me you freaking gay pedophile! Off! Where do you think that hand is going? Get yourself bloody OFF!"

The next subordinate was slightly more normal. The guy had really spiky hair with lightning bolt tattoos on his cheeks. Upon hearing his comment, the man proceeded to take out ...Umbrellas? And tried to electrocute him ...

"No one insults boss in front of me! DIE!"

The next one was strange, freaky, and a psychopath. The boy wore a silver tiara on a head of gold-spun hair that completely covered his eyes. The boy merely giggle... er laughed before pulling out a set of sharp knifes.

"Ushishi~, Looks like the peasant has some spark. Now bow before Prince-sama"

"No way in Hell, fake prince." Queue knives.

Tsuna stared. The guy was a baby. A floating baby. A floating baby that was wearing a cloak. A floating baby that was wearing a cloak with a frog on his head. The guy was still a baby.

"... What are you looking at?"

"...Nothing."

Tsuna's gaze traveled back to the king, well not a king just yet, in question. The guy was staring at him with an amused smirk on his face. One minute passed, he was still staring. Two minutes, still staring. Three minutes later, Oh bloody forget it.

"...Stop Staring."

"Why?"

"It's irritating. If you ever plan to get crowned you better stop."

"..."

"Good boy!"

"It's Xanxus. Xanxus."

"Sure Xanxan"

Queue Twitch.

**I honestly have no idea where I got the humor from. But I hope you like it. Review, Favorite, Follow and give me ideas. See you next time! _**


	3. Chapter 3: Stolen Crown

**AN: ****Hello everyone! First of all thanks for the favorites/follows/reviews, I'm pretty sure they doubled with the second chapter. This chapter is a little shorter than the other chapters but it's a turning point in the story. Pairings still undecided. And to answer a guest review:**

**To****: Sah **

**First of all thanks for review, and giving me the benefit of doubt _. To answer why Tsuna doesn't escape or not crown the next king, it should be explained in around chapter 6 or so (not sure). As for the dark to funny thing, I personally have no clue. I was just in the 'mood', but I expect it's going to be mix at first. And Queue is like 'It's your Queue to say your lines' in a play or something. **

**Beta****: The Dark Crimson Blood**

**EDIT/REWRITE****: May 4th, 2013**

_**Chapter 3: Stolen Crown**_

Tsuna loved greeting the kings when they came to be crowned, regardless of the situation and what they would do in the future. It was simply because it was hilarious to irritate them, and watch them struggle as they tried not to kill him. The way their faces turn red as their blood rushed to their heads...ok, maybe he was a sadist, but what else was he able to do in this stupid room?

In a way it was one of his only enjoyments of this twisted life of his, a life in which he was locked for eternity in this small dark room. Thought the enjoyment was rather twisted. Oh well, they deserved it.

Adjusting his kimono slightly, Tsuna pushed his long kimono up to his elbows and bowed mockingly. He then quickly pulled himself back to standing position. "Welcome to my lair and blah blah blah, who cares? My name's Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short, also known as the Eternal Vessel of Gaia, the primordial goddess of the earth. And it's my unfortunate job to put a crown on your oversized pompous head, get the vongola rings to except you, and yada yada."

Taking a sip from a glass of blood-red wine, Xanxus raised an eyebrow at the introduction.

"Well trash? Are you going to do something or just stand there? I haven't come up five bloody flights of stairs to just hear that did I?"

A slight twitch of his eye was the only sign of Tsuna's irritation. Oh, how he hated this king already. And the earth hadn't even said a word yet.

Ignoring the man's verbal jab, Tsuna strolled over to the golden throne, carefully holding the edges of his robes slightly above his bare feet to avoid tripping, and to his chagrin, he just barely met Xanxus's red brown eyes even while the man was still sitting.

Uncomfortably aware of the multiple eyes on him, he brushed a lock of his dirt-brown hair away from his heart-shaped face with a slight frown. Reaching out with his left hand, he put two fingers on the man's forehead and closed his eyes. Mildly feeling Xanxus's piercing eyes on him, Tsuna concentrated and opened his mind's eye.

Looking into the darkness that contained the 'worlds' of his existence, Tsuna walked into the darkness. Existence was a complicated thing. There was many things that made up a person. One's memories, the people around them, their beliefs. Everything was different.

The things that made them up could be contradictions of every form. For example, for one friend you could be sarcastic, and for another you could be the kindest. Each person contain thousands of different personalities. They could be completely different, or there could be slight differences.

The different things were 'worlds' in the darkness. Memories, interactions, and the personality each person around them. Every direction he glanced he saw people that he had forgotten, moments of his childhood. He stopped when he came across a glowing ball of white light, his soul.

It was beautiful, much like a pearl excepting glowing impossibly bright. In the middle of the orb was a small flickering flame, looking as if it was close to burning out yet still pushing to live.

Reaching a hand up to the orb, his hand passes through it to the flame. Grabbing on to the flame, orange light bathed over him, blinding him for a minute. When he opened his eyes, he came upon a familiar sight.

He was inside what he called the heart of the earth; a cavern that glowed with unknown light and filled with thousands of gems and crystals of all sizes and shape. The sides and floor were littered with sapphires, rubies, emeralds, diamonds etc. It was truly beautiful and majestic, just like the earth itself.

In the middle of the cavern was a short, yet giant spire tipped with a open tulip bulb. And in that bulb was a woman, curled in the tulip with her legs hanging out in the open. Her hair was the color of ebony, decorated with strings of gold leaves, and her almond-shaped eyes were the color of honeyed gold. She was dressed in a long-sleeved dappled dress of gold,brown, and green colors that fit against her tan skin. The dress had a slit in the skirt, revealing a shapely leg. She was a beauty beyond beauties.

Watching him with tired yet loving eyes, the woman walked towards him, elegant and ladylike; not a hair out of place, and stopped at his feet. Kneeling down, the woman pulled him into a quiet comforting hug. _He is not the one_ she whispered quietly into his ear. _He will never be the king, he is not of the line_.

Closing his lava colored eyes against the embrace, a single tear fell out of his eye, leaving a ghostly trail behind.

_I know_ he whispered silently,_ Yet he is the only one left_.

The woman nodded, her expression accepting yet sad. She closed her eyes and a flickering light appeared out her fingertips. Holding it out for Tsuna, she whispered a final shocking message before he was shot back to the room.

You will find your happiness soon, my little prince.

Then he was backed in the room murmuring words in the ancient tongue, even as his mind had been somewhere else. It was as if time itself had not passed. And it indeed had not.

"*Come la nave Eterna di Gaia, uno dei tre pilastri della pace, lo giuro sul mio sangue, la mia spada e la mia vita immortale" he chanted without pause, " **Al mio giuramento la vita di questo regno continuerà a vivere. Mi lego io stesso, come un figlio della terra, per voi. I corona-"

Suddenly he felt a dark, overwhelming presence. A man was suddenly there besides him. A flash of wind, and suddenly he was in the man's arms, being carried away bridal style. Black he thought as he gazed into the black fabric of the man's suit, Black as death. Distantly in his ears, he could he hear Xanxus's roar of rage while his men yelled in surprise at the newcomer.

Then they were gone, whirling past the startled men and out the door into the endless white hallways of the building that had trapped him for centuries upon centuries. Held against the man's chest, he heard the nearly silent yet fast panting breaths of the mysterious man.

As the man turn at a corner, his brain finally processed the situation. He let out a ear piercing shriek and started to struggle, trying to escape the kidnapper's arms. He squirmed and thrashed, trying to escape.

Yelping at the sudden struggle the man only managed a few words. "Oi-" the kidnapper snared, "Calm the fuck down-"

Yelling in outrage, Tsunayoshi slammed his elbow against the man's ribs drawing out a near unnoticeable choke. He bumped his head against the man's chin, drawing a hiss. Distantly aware of the strange yellow pacifier against the stranger's chest, he proceeded to bite the hand that tried to restrain him.

Cursing in a variety of languages, three of which he recognized, due to the pain, the man hurled them out a nearby window, in which the man seemed to have entered from as it was open, into a bright blue sky.

For a moment, Tsunayoshi was stunned. It had been over three centuries since he had seen the sky. As they hung in mid-air, time seemed to have slowed. And at that moment, Tsuna saw what he hadn't saw for over 300 years.

The sky was a beautiful blue, clear and bright. A yellow sun glowed while pure white clouds floated by, forming strange shapes. Then they dropped, and Tsunayoshi started screaming.

"What kind of kidnapper are you! You kidnap me and now we're going to die because you wouldn't go out the bloody door and chose the stupid freaking window instead!" he shrieked as they neared the ground.

"A hitman" the man said as he flipped himself to land on his feet. And without a word, he raced away into a nearby forest with the boy firmly in his arms, said boy still pale from fear.

*** Translation: "As the Eternal Vessel of Gaia, one of the three pillars of peace, I swear on my blood, my sword, and my immortal life"- translated by google translator from english to italian, sorry if it's incorrect.**

**** Translation: "Upon my oath, the life of this kingdom will live on. I bind myself, as a child of the earth, to you. I crown-" - translated by google translator from english to italian, sorry if it's incorrect.**

**A little choppy in my opinion, not my best work, Either way review/follow/favorite and basically make me start handing out cookies in gratitude. **


	4. Chapter 4: Broken Cage

**AN****: Hi! This ones okay, a little slow but okay. Now one of the quest reviews asked a question and I'm going to answer it:**

**To****: Ano-sa**

**Hello, thanks for reviewing. As you can see the rebel organization is sorta introduced in this chapter and will be in the next properly. And as for the first or second king thing, the Second King was the first king he crowned. Personally I thought it was obvious as 1)If the Secondo (second king)was the first why would Tsuna already be in the room when the secondo was crowned if there has to be a conflict between the government and the people (summary) 2) I would have named him Giotto instead of Ieyasu (bottom of 1st chapter) 3)He was the first man to be crowned by him, I didn't say he was the first king.**

**EDIT/REWRITE****: The Dark Crimson Blood**

**Beta****: The Dark Crimson Blood**

_**Chapter 4: Broken Cage**_

Tsuna missed the outside world. He missed the soft cool winds that blew into his face and made his hair flow with the wind. He missed the bright blue sky that reign over all. He missed the enchanting forests that littered the world along with the many plants and animals that inhabited it. And above all he missed the companionship of humans.

Of course, five minutes in the outside world nearly changed his mind. He founded that the wind wasn't 'soft' at all, and usually ended up blowing his hair into his face, making him look like a gigantic puffball. He found that the grass that covered the world was ticklish and dirty, not like the grass in the books he had read. He also found that he rather liked being alone in comparison with being carried like a girl by a strange man that kidnapped him.

Yes, Now that he thought about it, the outside world sucked. But at least it was better than the room. Out here, there was other colors besides white. The white walls had been drawing Tsuna up the wall, he had to restrain himself from destroying it completely. And that was mostly because it would cause the whole room to fall on him.

Staggering in the green grass that surrounded them, wincing as rocks dug into his bare feet, Tsuna was careful to hold his kimono over his feet, with his only free hand, to decrease the risk of him tripping and it being ruined. Gazing around at the endless trees around them, Tsuna's vision came back to his kidnapper

He hadn't had enough time to take in the man's appearance during the kidnap, but now he couldn't help approve it. The man was tall, very tall to the point that at his full height he only reached the man's chest. He had a head of spiky black hair with sideburns that was mostly hidden by a black fedora. The fedora itself had a thick orange stripe running around the sides of the cone. He wore a black suit with a yellow dress shirt that matched his piercing jet black eyes. Lying on his chest was a strange yellow pacifier, wrapped with chains, that looked out of place in the man's assemble.

The assemble created the image of a dangerous, yet handsome man. And dangerous he was. Two guns were hidden by his suit coat, only known to him because he had felt them when he had been carried away, like a distressed damsel saved by a brave knight. That wasn't the only weapon the man carried. A strange chameleon sat on the edge of the man's fedora, who to Tsuna's shock had transformed into a gun for a brief minute before. But even with the weapons hidden or disguised, a dark aura surrounded the man.

Gritting his teeth as they jumped over the 10th log that day, Tsuna felt exhaustion laying on his mind. Over three centuries in a small dark room had left him physically frail, with little to no stamina. Cursing mentally, He barely managed to maneuver his bruised and dirt-smeared bare feet across the harsh twigs and stones that layed in the leaf-covered forest floor.

"Where are you taking me?" he finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Headquarters" was his only answer. Wincing as he felt a rather sharp rock get embed in his right foot, Tsuna stopped still. When the man turned around to inquire what the hell was he stopping for, Tsuna had already collapsed onto the forest floor in relief.

Ignoring the fact that his kimono was going to be ruined after this, Tsuna checked his feet. Sure enough they were purple and blue with bruises and covered in dirt along with grass stains.

"Get up; We have to get to Headquarters" said his kidnapper.

Twirling a lock of brown hair in his hand, Tsuna glared. "No way. Uh-uh. I'm not going to take another step until you tell what the bloody heck is going on!"

Growling, the man stalked over, grabbed his shoulder, and lurched him to his feet. Hissing at the pain emmitting from his feet, Tsuna snapped "At least introduce yourself idiot!"

Ignoring Tsunayoshi's complaints, The hitman wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and threw the boy over his shoulder like a potato sack, with his head facing the man. Yelping, Tsuna frozed for a minute before relaxing.

Adjusting his grip slightly, the man grunted"Chaos, My name is Reborn, the world's strongest hitman. There, happy?"

Grumbling slightly but grateful for the lift, Tsunayoshi questioned "What kind of greeting is Chaos? My name's Tsunayoshi by the way, you can call me Tsuna."

With a slightly amused smirk on his face Reborn said "My greeting, and I already know, shortie."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE HIM EVEN IF YOU'RE STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!"

Reborn chuckled, before continuing on the path.

Tsuna huffed and scowled (Read: pouted) before settling down. Silence overlapped them as Reborn prowled on in the forest . After walking for a few minutes, Tsuna broke the silence, again.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"Why did you fight back?" Reborn retorted. There was no reply.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Reborn only had silence in return. Sighing, Reborn turned back to the path with an amused smirk, and walked into a clearing.

Scanning the area with a practiced eye, He reached his hand into a pocket and pulled out a circular mechanism. It was made of seemingly delicate steel with strange flashing circuits. Only the middle remained free of any circuits though the bottom was filled with small holes like a shower head. There was a giant see through orb in the middle, filled with a clear liquid

Slapping a button on the side, the man tossed it into the air quickly. The mechanism flew up to the sky before stopping and hovering in the middle. The effect was instantaneous. When just a minute ago there was nothing but sunshine, a pouring rain erupted.

Without bothering to explain, the man shot to a nearby cliff face, completely hidden by a network of trees. Slapping a hand onto the cliff face, it suddenly moved upwards to reveal an entrance that opened to what looked liked the entrance of an abandoned underground railroad track.

"Its scans the handprint of the person and opens up only to the members" Reborn explained as he darted in. The cliff face returned to normal, as the door closed. After walking for a while, the railroad turned into a staircase.

His eyes wide with awe, the boy scanned the underground headquarters. Everything seemed to be covered with metal and all over the place where strange technology that just seemed plain bizarre.

After a while they reached an elevator. Swiftly putting a hand on a scanner nearby, the elevator opened and Reborn went in with Tsunayoshi on his shoulders.

"Command Sequence. B_05_IWD" ordered Reborn, and the elevator dropped down to the fifth floor. Without missing a beat, Reborn walked out.

Putting Tsunayoshi down, Reborn dragged the wide-eyed boy down the large hallway. And it was a large hallway indeed. Though rather bare, it was obviously nothing more than a security entrance. Long square beams connected from the floor to the ceilings were stripped with black and yellow tape while vents and pipes were all over the place. Either way it was a very impressive picture.

Dragging them to a large doorway with purple lasers, Reborn stopped right in front of it, and turned towards him

"Welcome to the Headquarters of Decimo, Tsunayoshi, Eternal Vessel of Gaia."

**ATTENTION! I notice I forgot some things in the third chapter so I added and fixed a couple stuff though they're not very important except the beta thing. Anyway... review/favorite/follow and make me post another chapter by tomorrow. **


	5. Chapter 5: Headquarters

**AN****: ...You guys love this don't you. This story has more favorites/follows/reviews then my other story and that has like more than 4 real chapters to this *sweatdrop*. Heh...sorry for taking so long to update. You'll be happy to note that this chapter is the longest so far XD. Now I want to point out some things that are seriously peeving me so this is IMPORTANT! ATTENTION! I might accidentally offend you mind that, so I apologize in advance.**

**First of all the pairings are UNDECIDED. This is seriously pissing me off when I already said it multiple times. It's UNDECIDED. Please stop asking what the pairings are! I don't know. Telling Me what pairings you like are acceptable though. Second of all, a lot of you are asking things about the story that are stated in the text. I don't mind it much, but people. IT'S RIGHT THERE IN THE TEXT! READ! Third of all...criticize me all you want but at LEAST tell me how to correct this! For example, you tell me that I shouldn't put ; in front of something (making it up). Tell me where, why etc. I frankly don't care if you think my grammar, punctuation etc is horrible, tell me how to correct it.**

**EDIT/REWRITE****: May 5th, 2013**

**Beta****: The Dark Crimson Blood**

_**Chapter 5: Headquarters**_

He didn't know what happened. The last thing he remembered was Reborn dragging them both through the gate. He had faintly remembered the sensation of feeling a thousand electricity charged needles piercing his flesh in a single moment before seeing black. The moment he woke up, Tsuna decided he was never going to go through that gateway to hell if he could help it, because it hurt.

He woke up to a large room that looked somewhat like a medical wing or 'Infirmary' as it was labeled in giant red letters next to a door. The walls were completely white and the floor seemed to be made up of soft beige carpet. There were around 8 or so beds all across the room. Hidden behind a plastic divider seemed to be an office in which Tsuna could see a metal desk, a chair with wheels at the bottom, and shelves filled with lots of paper, bottles, and a box.

He was lying on one of the beds, the one across from the metal desk yet still behind the divider. The bed itself seemed to be supported by a metal frame, visible despite the pure-white bed sheets and mattress covering it. He was cuddled under the sheets, his head resting securely on the fluffy pillow.

Waking up, Tsuna found that his whole body was numb and there was a strange tingling feeling at his fingertips. He felt like he had been fried by lightning then force feeded a bottle of drugs. With his eyes staring sleepily at the ceiling, he was vaguely aware of the beeping of a strange machine at his left and a dull pain in his left arm.

Wait...Left arm?

Forcing his body to start operating, Tsunayoshi struggled to sit up. After a while of struggling to get his muscles to start working, Tsuna caught sight of a needle in his arm. It was connected to a plastic bag that was half filled with a strange pulp-filled clear liquid. Narrowing his blazing orange eyes for a minute, he's mind quickly analyzed the situation.

He had been kidnapped in the middle of the crowning ceremony for the Tenth King. Which meant that people didn't want Xanxus to inherit. People would want to kidnap him for a number of reasons. But to kidnap him during the crowning ceremony... the only obvious answer would be that they didn't wanted Xanxus to inherit the throne.

But why would they kidnap him? They could have assassinated Xanxus. The strange hitman had proved that he was capable of such a feet when he had kidnap him with probably over a thousand men overlooking the ceremony. An assassination would be the most practical and most easiest of all the other options.

Assassination wasn't an uncommon practice for the higher ups. In fact it happened rather commonly. Nobles, and Royals were known by 3 basic images. One image was that they were pampered, spoiled, arrogant, and quite useless. Another image was that they were amazing, protective, and looked out for their people. But they were also known for their ruthless, greedy nature and their political games. A successful poisoning could very likely get a handful a grab for power. Or a kidnap.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, he nearly missed the sound of the opening of doors. Walking in from the door, was two people. Well two people and a baby, he improvised, noting the baby who rested on one of their shoulders.

One of them was a boy, about 15 years old he guessed. He had a head of pale brown hair that brushed his shoulders and a pair of ocean colored eyes. The boy wore a red shirt under a half-opened white, long sleeve polo that was opened halfway. Over it was a open black coat with matching black pants. And underneath all that was the olive skin common among italians.

"Tsunayoshi-dono! You're awake" cried the boy, rushing to the bed.

Staring blanking at the boy, Tsunayoshi was very, very disturbed. There was a boy, who he had never seen much less told his name to, giving him the honorific 'dono' which though was somewhat normal in his time period, was not in this era. Even then, 'dono' was rarely used in the later 1600s.

"Who are you?" Tsunayoshi asked blankly.

"Basilcum 'Basil' di Piogga. Descendant of a minor unnamed branch of the Pioggia House. CEDEF apprentice and External-Advisor-in-training" said the man behind the boy.

"It's nice to meet thee, Tsunayoshi-dono" said Basil.

Giving the boy an unsure smile, Tsuna said, "Just call me Tsuna, Basil-san."

A soft chuckle from the man cause both boys to look at the man. He was very different from the boy in front of him. He was much older than Basil, and taller too. He had a short trim of gold hair and a gaunt face. But his dark blue eyes blazed with light, and his posture was straight and proud under the suit he wore.

"You sure seemed friendly, Tsuna-san! It's my pleasure to make your acquaintance. My name's Iemitsu. I'm the current External Advisor and Boss of the CEDEF"said the man cheerfully.

"CEDEF? External Advisor?" said Tsuna, slightly confused.

"Tch, Iemitsu you idiot" grunted a familiar voice. "He won't know those labels at all, those weren't invented until the 1730s.."

Jerking his eyes to the voice, Tsuna's eyes widened. It was Reborn. But the hitman wasn't the same as when he kidnapped him. He seemed to have de-aged somehow, and now looked like an infant, around a year old. Though he looked absolutely adorable with his current childish figure and baby fat, there was no mistaking the impressive hitman from before, despite the major decrease in height

His eyes darting to the yellow pacifier that stilled hung around the baby's neck, Tsuna's eyebrows furrowed. "Arcobaleno..." he mumbled underneath his breath, unheard besides by Reborn.

With eyes twinkling with sadistic amusement, Reborn sudden leaped off Iemitsu's shoulder onto Tsuna's bed.

"You finally woke up Baka-Tsuna, I woke up over two hours ago and I was the one who deaged" said Reborn with mock disdain, "Now since the Baka can't explain anything for his life, I'll do the talking so you sit down and shut up."

Grumbling as he got comfortable, Tsuna muttered, "Stupid perverted stalker baby..."

Glaring at Tsuna, Reborn said, "I heard that. Anyway, the CEDEF, short for 'Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia' or 'External Advisors of the Family' is a secret intelligence organization that answers only to the Royal Family. The External Advisor is also known as the leader of the CEDEF, or boss as you can say. The Boss acts as an advisor, protector, and regent to the royal family. In times of crisis, the External Advisor's power is equal to the King's."

Nodding in understanding, Tsuna jumped to his own questions, "Where am I? What do you want? Why did you kidnap me?"

Slightly Irritated, Reborn suddenly smacked his head. "Baka, listen then ask questions."

Irritated by the sudden abuse, Tsunayoshi was about to retort before being cut off by Iemitsu. Dragging two wooden chairs over, carefully avoiding the needle attached to him, Iemitsu and Basil sat down.

"First of all, I have to apologize for the incident at the gateway, though harmless to most people it has effects on certain individuals" said Iemitsu sheepishly, "And you seemed to be one of them."

"I know this is probably very confusing for you, But I ask you to listen and pay attention. Questions can be asked later on," started Iemitsu,"You are currently in the Headquarters of Decimo, which is a secret organization in charge of the throne, created by his Majesty, the late Vongola Nono and the Noble Houses of the Seven Elements-"

"Wait, they still exist?" said Tsuna in disbelief, he had been sure that they had been executed.

"Yes, the still thrive today. In fact you'll mostly likely see descendants walking around here. Anyway, but due to the other blooded heir's being assassinated, the nature of Nono's death, and a old incident labeled the 'Cradle Affair' it has been deemed that Xanxus cannot be allowed to inherit. Due to it, Decimo has gone rogue-"

"You do know that is treason, right?" interrupted Tsunayoshi with a hard look in his eyes, "Do you know the punishment for this kind of activity?"

"Yes" answered Iemitsu with a determined look in his eyes.

"Then you're a fool," snapped Tsunayoshi, his hair covering his eyes, "To risk mass execution of all those you love for the sake of an doomed throne... You're really a fool."

"I know the price that it will cost if I fail" Iemitsu snapped,"But I won't stand quietly on the sidelines if there's a chance for the world to be better."

There was no commentary after that, just a tense silence.

"Anyway, back to the topic" diverted Reborn, "Decimo was originally formed by Nono and the Noble Houses, as insurance that Vongola would continue to walk the path that the late Founder, Vongola Primo has started for.

"But due to current circumstances, Decimo is currently a rebel organization. Our current goal is to stop the succession of the throne to Xanxus" continued Reborn, "His ideals go against the purpose of Decimo. Since there is no clear blooded heir besides Xanxus at the moment, our current goal is to stop the succession."

Feeling Reborn's dark eyes on him, Tsuna listened quietly. "You, Tsunayoshi, as the Vessel of Gaia is an critical factor of the inheritance. Without you, Xanxus cannot inherit the throne. Until a solution is founded, it is decreed by the External Advisor, the current acting ruler of Vongola, that you be held in the Headquarters of Decimo", finished Reborn.

There was nothing but silence to met his explanations. Leaning against the metal headboard of the bed, Tsunayoshi's earth-brown hair covered his face.

Coughing awkwardly, Iemitsu stated, "Until then, you have free passage around headquarters. Reborn will be your escort and instructor to teach you about this time period. Feel free to do whatever you want, just do not leave Headquarters without permission from either me, or Reborn."

There was no reply. "Umm, I guess you should rest, you're probably still tired." mumbled Iemitsu, thrown off by the boy's unnerving silence. Soon they left leaving the boy alone in the quiet room.

Laying back against a fluffy white pillow, the boy couldn't help but mumble, "Tch, Idiots."

Raising an arm over his eyes, the boy laid quietly against the pillow, with his hair thrown carelessly across the bed.

"I wonder..." whispered Tsunayoshi quietly with a sorrowful edge, "If history is made to repeat it's tragic cycle again and again until the world falls over..."

Okay. Finally Done. Review/Follow/Favorite and REMEMBER what I said above. I apologize again if I offended you. Good Day!


	6. Chapter 6: Tutor in a Library

**AN****: ...Did you guys know that the follows hit 114, favorites are 74, and reviews 61? I think I love you guys...not romantically people. This will probably be the last update until next saturday or sunday because spring break is ending. Meaning: school is going to start soon and I'm going to die under all that homework. Wish me luck. Oh, and this is a little off my originally plot line. About a chapter or two off so the things I promised might not be in the correct chapter order. Forgive me people.**

**EDIT/REWRITE****: May 6th, 2013**

**Beta****: The Dark Crimson Blood**

_**Chapter 6: Tutor in a Library**_

Tsuna hated the room. It had trapped him for centuries, completely dislocated from even time itself. It had restrained him, and stolen away the small things he had cherished. For over centuries he had forgotten the sensation of eating, drinking, sleeping, and more. So many small things, usually thought of as chores, that had been out of his reach.

It was a cruel existence. To be needless of the things that made one human, to be stolen of the things that ensured that one was living. It had nearly driven him mad, thoughts coming back and forth in a circle, never being answered.

He had died and been reborn in that cursed room countless times, yet he had continuously battled his own mind to believe that he, himself, existed. He had to prove to himself that he was indeed human. That yes, he could feel.

Yet while his own humanity had been frozen, his mind and soul had been sent to a harsh reality. Though his body had been imprisoned in the room, his soul and mind had wandered. He had walked the dreams of the people of this land, he had walked alongside many to their deaths. An invisible ghost, a silent watcher.

So it was completely understandable for him to gaw-Eh, get caught off guard when Reborn had slammed a plate of food in front of him. The book he had been previously reading had completely dropped to the floor in surprise while his eyes stared at the foreign items that were slammed in front of him.

His mouth dropped slightly, and his eyes widen in confusion. Staring at the food, For a minute Tsuna was unsure what exactly he was supposed to do with it. As if answering the question, his stomach little out a growl. Putting a hand to his tummy, Tsuna glanced at the shrunken Reborn.

"Eat" growled the miniature hitman, "While I don't support eating food in the library, I won't have you collapsing here in hunger either."

It was indeed a library. With rows upon rows of multicolor books of all shapes and sizes, it was tailored with a ruby red carpet and orchid colored walls. A crystal chandelier hung suspended on the ceiling over dozens of chairs and tables scattered all over the library.

Just glancing at the books, told Tsuna that it was filled with an endless amount of topics. They ranged from 'Inventions of Leonardo da Vinci' to 'Ten ways to make Paper flowers' to 'Royal Religion: Revolution of 1784'.

Gentle picking up the fallen book titled 'Hamlet' by William Shakespeare and putting it back on the table, Tsuna looked at the food weirdly.

"What is it?" asked Tsuna carefully, his eyes occasionally flickering to the plate.

Twitching slightly, Reborn replied, "Food. If you want specifics, it's eggs ;sunny side up, with french toast, fried bacon and ham, along with a glass of milk

Nodding hesitantly, Tsuna poked at the food with the fork Reborn had given him. How had they gotten them anyway? The last time he had been in the outside world, forks had been something only the upper class had the honor of owning, much less using. Did the society ladder change? Or was forks now underated?

Poking at the fried egg in front of him, Tsuna mentally compared the present day things to the ones he was used to. So far the modern culture seemed similar to the one in his timeline. They had libraries, though they weren't the 'rage' as it was in his time period. They had beds, though they didn't seemed to care much about decoration anymore. They definitely had better technology, if the underground headquarters and hand scanner thingy weren't any proof.

Suddenly Reborn grabbed his fork out of his tentative hands. Without missing a beat the hitman scooped up a mouthful of egg and shoved it in Tsunayoshi's mouth.

Choking, Tsunayoshi barely managed to swallow his food. Coughing slightly, Tsunayoshi glared at him and stole back the fork. The minute he had woken up, Reborn had insisted on modernizing him. After waking him up be splashing a bucket of water on him, Reborn had thrown him some clothes and told him to hurry it up.

The infant had then dragged him to the library with, in his opinion, absolutely scandalous clothes on. The outfit consisted of a black shirt with the blue outline of a crown in the middle along with a pair of dark, almost grey, green pants along with orange shoes that Reborn had called 'Nikes'. Why it was named after the goddess of victory, Nike, he would never know. Over it he over a comfy open zip-up orange sweater with a hood. On the hood, his arms, the coat bottom, and along the zippers were two black stripes.

Playing with a lock of brown hair with his left hand, the boy swallowed his food as he took another mouthful. Savoring the taste, Tsuna wondered how he lasted so long without eating anything, regardless of the fact that he hadn't exactly needed it in the room.

"Why are we here anyway? Not that I mind being here" mumbled Tsuna through a mouthful of eggs.

"To meet your tutor" answered Reborn, "You'll be staying here with us for a while, And Iemitsu thought it'll be more convenient for us if you are educated about the modern era. While I'm more than capable of teaching you, my knowledge of the modern culture is not as up to date as I like it to be."

" So something even you don't know"said Tsuna with mirth, "...so how did you alter your curse, Sun Arcobaleno Reborn?"

Narrowing his eyes, Reborn's small body went tense for a brief second. "So it's true" said Reborn sharply, ignoring the question altogether. "That the Vessel of Gaia is connected to the Arcobaleno."

For a minute, Tsunayoshi stared blankly at Reborn. Then he burst at laughing.

"Of course it's true!" chuckled Tsunayoshi, his eyes nearly crying tears in mirth. "After all, why else do you think your sky is also one of the Eternal Vessels?" replied Tsuna with dark amusement.

Stiffening, the infant was about to reply when one of the majestic doors of the library slammed open. In walked a young man of about 14 years of age. He had a head of silver hair, shaped disturbingly like an octopus. It brushed his shoulders, and he had sharp sea-green eyes. His skin was the olive color of italians.

His clothing was scandalous at best. His pale fingers were adorn with a variety of gothic rings, and he wore crisscrossing belts over leather pants. He wore a long sleeved aqua-blue shirt, with the sleeves tucked up halfway to his elbows, under an half-zipped black vest with sleeves that fell to his elbow. Black armbands were visible on his wrists.

"Reborn-san!" the strange boy shouted with uncharacteristic shining eyes. "Gokudera Hayato is at your service."

"Ah, Gokudera. You early" acknowledged Reborn with a sliding of his fedora. Turning to Tsuna, he introduced them. "Tsuna meet Gokudera Hayato, a descendant of the Tempesta House, and as you can see, of the Gokudera Branch. Gokudera Hayato, I would like you to meet Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna, the Eternal Vessel of Gaia."

Freezing for a moment the octopus-haired boy stared blankly at him for a minute. "Reborn-san?" questioned the boy after a moment, turning to the hitman with an unreadable look.

"Hayato, your job is too tutor, and bring Tsuna up to date of the entire modern culture and history of Vongola. Due to circumstances he will be staying in Headquarters for a while. By the times he leaves, I want him to know every detail of our history and culture" ordered Reborn.

Nodding with a strange look in the boy's eyes, Gokudera grabbed a chair and sat down. Pulling out a ridiculously thick tome with a blood-red cover, Gokudera started the lesson. Meanwhile, Reborn left out the door.

"Okay brat! At Reborn-san's request I'm going to tutor you! And you better not slack off or I'll bomb you to hell" roared Gokudera with fires in his eyes and a background of raging flames.

Oh my gods, I'm dead thought Tsunayoshi with a fearful expression on his face. Curse you G for breeding this monster!

**Review, favorite, and follow people. Once all three hit 100 I'm going to put up a poll that's going to let everyone have a say in the pairing. **


	7. Chapter 7: Modern Truth

**AN****: ...I'M SO SORRY! It's been like...a week since I last updated! But I got an excuse! Spring Break has ended...which means I'm back in school. The state exams are also coming up in around 2 weeks. Which means the teachers are burying us in schoolwork. First day back in school my math teacher, she handed us book 1 of a practice math exam and told us to finish it by tomorrow. Expect updates once a week, twice if I'm lucky and mostly during the weekends. Now wish me luck *dive into schoolwork***

**EDIT/REWRITE****: May 7th, 2013**

**Beta****: The Dark Crimson Blood**

_**Chapter 7: Modern Truth**_

Within the first few minutes of his tutoring, Tsunayoshi reached two conclusions. The first was that Gokudera Hayato was the most ill-tempered tutor of the universe. The second was that the people of Vongola didn't really bother to add much detail to history. In other words, the government covered up history, so no one would know what really happened.

Sighing in mild boredom, Tsunayoshi wished Reborn hadn't left. Unfortunately, the infant had left him with his tutor a couple minutes ago, so he had a long wait before he could get out of this. It also didn't help that Gokudera was trying to cram everything into his head in the most boring manner ever.

The boy had decided to begin with a summary of Vongola under the blooded Kings. After tying back his hair with a green band and popping glasses on his nose, he had begun.

"The kingdom of Vongola was found in 1693 by our Founder, Vongola Primo" read Gokudera from the gigantic tome. "Vongola was formed from the remains of the Italian Republic, better known as Italy, after it was destroyed by it's own citizens after decades of federal tyranny and terrorism.

" His majesty, Vongola Primo bought nearly half a decade of peace. During the time, he launched project after project to strengthen and improve the kingdom. The projects became the foundation to Vongola's successes. But before long, Civil war erupted between two rival parties.

Those factions were the Gente and the Nobile. The Gente, lead by Vongola Primo, believed that the government should be ruled by the people while the Nobile, lead by Vongola Primo's half-brother Ricardo di Vongola, believed that the government should be ruled by those of ancient bloodlines" explained Gokudera.

"That blood purity bogus? The nobles those days got it bad. Back then, you couldn't even look at them without them asking after your blood purity. Please tell me the Noble houses got the sticks out of their asses already!" said Tsuna conversationally, while playing with his fork.

"In modern terms, it was a fight over the kingdom's government system. Democracy against Monarchy. After nearly years of war, the factions reached a compromise. The government would establish themselves as a monarchy but the rulers and nobles themselves would be controlled by a representative of the people" continued Gokudera, ignoring Tsuna.

" But the gods themselves had other plans. The goddess of the earth, life, the universe, and time, otherwise known as Gaia, took him as her Child, Marionette, Avatar, Vessel. He became known as one of the Eternal Vessels, the Vessel of the Earth. The Vessel of the Earth was given the duty of judging and crowning the kings of Vongola on the behalf of the people and the gods."

"-And that turned out really well didn't it" muttered Tsuna under his breath, with his lips turned downwards in a adorable frown.

"Shortly after the compromise, Vongola Primo handed the throne over to Ricardo di Vongola, and mysteriously disappeared, leaving Ricardo di Vongola as Vongola Secondo, the next king" said Gokudera, showing no sign of even hearing the boy except for the barely noticeable tick mark on his brow.

"Ricardo di Vongola started the mass expansion of Vongola, creating and conquering colonies while forging alliances with newly created nations that had started popping up after Vongola's creation, all across the globe. One of the most famous was our alliance with the Kingdom of Cavallone, which is France to our Italy-"

"-Cavallone's alliance wasn't created due to Secondo at all" snapped Tsuna with a roll of his eyes,"Cavallone Primo, Gerardo di Chiavarone was one of the friends of Vongola Primo's friends-"

"-which still lasts to today. After the Secondo's Assassination, his eldest son, Corvino di Vongola took over the throne as Vongola Terzo. During his reign it was relatively peacefully with Terzo mainly stabilizing the economy and supporting the growing nation-"

"-probably because the guy had a self-esteem the size of a ant. Can't blame him though with his father-" interrupted Tsuna once again, boredom practically dripping from his voice.

"-But after a near financial crisis caused by the manipulation of the Kingdom of Bertesca, who was formerly as Iceland, Vongola Terzo passed the throne to his nephew, Pietro di Vongola. It was remotely peaceful, though their were some riots when rival factions clashed. His reign was famous for the spreading of art, manufacturing, and trade-"

"-Unsurprising. The guy was always greedy as a pig" snorted Tsuna as Gokudera twitched in annoyance at the interruption, again.

"-After his death by illness, the throne was passed to his son, Gabriele di Vongola who was a proud Quaker, who believed that all men were equal. A belief beyond his time, but a morally right one. Of course, either way, this lead to a religious civil war along with angering or allies. Our entire population was nearly chopped in half-"

"-He was an idiot" proclaimed Tsuna flatly.

"-Vongola Quinto was assassinated, and his eldest son, Simora di Vongola inherited the throne. The Sixth brought us into the political world. In his reign, our influence spread nationwide, establishing ourselves as the strongest kingdom across the globe. In his times, we established connections with the underground, and with other nations. Near the end of his reign, we entered a political crisis that nearly crippled us economically."

"-Politics are a double edged blade. He never would have understood it even if you stabbed him with a pretty sword and told it too his face. Guess that was the only way, He'll learn.." mused Tsuna out loud, much to Gokudera's irritation.

"After his death, the throne was passed to Fabio di Vongola, Simora's youngest son. During Vongola Settimio's reign, we increased our land. We now owe land, all across the country. We were able to conqueror thousands-"

"At the cost of a couple billion lives" stated Tsunayoshi with disgusted.

At first nothing happened. Then pink splotches formed on the boy's face. Slowly, it bleed red. The octopus haired boy rushed to his feet, eyes flashing in defiance.

"IF OUR RULERS ARE SO HORRIBLE THEN WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU PICK THEM!" roared the boy with honest anger, bitterness, frustration, and confusion.

Glaring up at the boy, Tsunayoshi snapped,"Are you an idiot? Do you you really think that they would let me? Do you really think this mockery of a people's government actually exists?!"

"You have the wrath of the gods behind you!" retorted the boy, taking out a cigarette in an attempt to cool his temper.

At this, the Vessel threw his head back in laughter. "Do you really think that after centuries of technology and improvement that they haven't already developed a way to restrain the gods?" asked Tsunayoshi, chuckled slightly with bitter amusement.

Of course this was the final straw. Sputtering slightly, Gokudera's hands slipped around the cigarette he had just lighted. And of course the cigarette fell onto the floor.

A spark, a smoke, a breeze, and suddenly a fire formed in the middle of the library. Eyes wide with alarm, Tsunayoshi just had enough time to get out of his chair and push the stunned silverette out of the way before the fire spreaded, burning hot tongues of flames spreading across the flammable wood of the library.

**Review, favorite, and follow! I'm just waiting to put up the poll. Oh, how do you guys feel about me making Xanxus and Tsuna marry? Do not kill me!**


	8. Chapter 8: Firestorm

**AN: ****I'm very happy with this one. Personally this one was NOT planned at all. Anti Tri-ni-set Rays? Originally supposed to be seals, oaths etc. This was an absolute surprise. Now about the reviews...People, it was just a question of opinion. I might do it in the future but it was just a thought. Calm Down, guys. **

**Beta****: The Dark Crimson Blood**

_**Chapter 8: Firestorm**_

It happened quite quickly. The tiny ball of flame had spread quickly into a wild, roaring wall of blazing fire. Flickering orange flames with licks of blue spun and whispered in an entrancing dance, running up wooden shelves and leafing through stacks of ancient books. Entrancing all who looked upon them near lethally.

Fumes of dark gray smoke hung in the air. They forced themselves into his throat, eyes, nose, any opening they could find, choking him to near unconscious. In mere seconds, the entire library was set inflame.

Everywhere he turned, burning flames blocked his way, threatening to consume him alive. He was vaguely aware of the young silver-haired man behind me, who was slowly choking on the smoke just as he was too.

Yet even trapped within flame, Tsuna couldn't help find it breathtaking beautiful, behind his fear. Pure orange with a lick of blue in the center, with red in ever flicker. They danced and whirled and spun in a wild, unpredictable waltz, leaving destruction in their wake.

Staring into the flames, just for a brief moment, Tsuna felt compelled to go in. Maybe it was the fumes clouding his brain or the sudden despair of this moment, but he stepped forward and reached a hand into the living, breathing, hungry flames.

Just as his hand was about to touch the flames, it was jerked back by a larger hand.

"Oi. Get a hold of yourself" snared Gokudera, his raging green eyes piercing into his own lava colored orbs. Stunned with shock, Tsuna could only nod.

Looking around, Tsuna didn't know how long he had been in there since the fire had started, but by now he was close to giving up. The fire had cornered them and left them with no escape.

_Gaia save us _he prayed in the mind, as he tried to push Gokudera backwards. The flames were less than two yard, and it was coming closer every second. Standing almost back to back with the silver haired boy, Both of them heard the alarming crack

It was a loud booming cracking sound, erupted past even the roaring of flames. Jerking his head up, Tsuna came upon a frightening sight. Next to him, he heard Gokudera draw in a sharp breath. The metal that held the beautiful chandelier onto the ceiling was bending under the constant battering of the flames and was now about to fall.

Time seemed to have froze. With a pounding heart and blood rushing in his ears, Tsuna truly felt fear. The metal bent itself to it's fullest range, and collapsed. As it fell it seemed to be suspended in the air.

With his burning lava-colored eyes locked on the bright orange flames that climbed up and down the broken chandelier, Tsuna felt a familiar yet not so familiar power course through his blood.

Only barely aware that he was glowing in orange light, Tsuna heard Gokudera gasp slightly at the warm light emerging from Tsuna's body. It was beautiful and soft in color, not too warm, not too cold.

Eyes widening, Tsuna's mind struggled to form a possible explanation. "How...the Anti Tri-ni-set Rays..." Tsunayoshi mumbled, as a blast of fresh air suddenly propelled out of his body along the orange light.

Expanding, the light formed a circular barrier of orange light that rippled with power, reflecting the flames that attempted to climb up the barrier. Darker orange rings rippled along the barrier, sending the shattered shards of the chandelier flying away.

But it didn't stop there. As the light formed an impenetrable barrier, the wind had blasted through the flames, dousing at least half and pushing the rest a couple yards away. But just as quickly as they fell, the flames spawned more and more until they were back to the raging wall of fire.

His hands shaking in shock, Tsuna stared in wonderment. "You.." said Gokudera behind him with a barely hearable shaking voice and wide eyes.

Whirling slightly in the spot on the floor in which he had collapsed in, Tsunayoshi came face to face with a shocked Gokudera.

Suddenly a loud roaring crackle snapped the two out of their daze. "Shit!" snared Gokudera, turning his attention back to the fire,"The fire's still coming!"

Biting his lip in worry, Tsunayoshi tried to think of an idea. "The barrier won't hold forever..." he said, eyes narrowing in concentration.

"I know" growled Gokudera with a worried look in his eyes,"But the fire alarms should be warning the others by now."

"...Fire Alarms?" Tsunayoshi questioned with a blank look on his face. He had no clue what a 'fire alarm' was. Perhaps it was an invention of this era? Either way, he had long comed to the conclusion that future technology was weird. Period.

"Er...I'll explain to you next time" Gokudera said with a sweatdrop on his face.

Dismissing the questions in his mind, Tsuna stared at the barrier. It shouldn't have been able to have emerged. The Anti tri-ni-set Rays would have crippled him before the power even would have emerged. Heck, he shouldn't have been even able to see, much less tap, into the power.

But whatever had apparently went wacko with the Anti tri-ni-set Radiation, it meant that it could be possible to save both him and Gokudera with the power, from the fire before it burned them to death alive.

Huffing slightly, The boy closed his blazing eyes and opened his mind's eye to his soul. The sight nearly left him jumping in happiness yet sullen with disappointment.

A steady orange flame the size of a watermelon laid in the middle of the white orb that was his soul, a light in the darkness. The former flame had expanded to a lively flame, proof that the Anti tri-ni-set Rays were failing, but it was nowhere near the wild inferno that it truly was.

But it was enough, and that was good for now. Grabbing the flame, the boy felt power course through every vein, every blood vessel, until it exploded outwards onto the physical plane. A thrill of sensation, pleasure and pain as the warm flames transformed into a swift wind.

Thrown back by the violent gale erupting out of the strange boy known as Tsuna, Gokudera got to his feet just in time to see Tsunayoshi opening a pair of glowing crimson-red eyes, much like lava.

The gale swept over the raging fire, putting out the fire like water. All was silent as thin trails of steam swept into the air. "Wow" mumbled Gokudera under his breath.

Wow indeed. The library's once orchid color walls were stained grey with ash. It's floors were covered with half-burned wooden fragments and unsalvageable paper books. The once beautiful chandelier was now broken on the ground, glass scattered everywhere. In all it was a rather morbid picture for a once beautiful place.

Kneeling on the floor, Gokudera picked up a charred but seemingly complete book. The second Gokudera touched it, it fell away like ash. The grey substance fell to the floor and spreaded like powder.

Staring at the ruined remains of the library, Tsuna felt a tingle of grief at the hapless destruction of the library who had probably contained important documents that had written out the history of the Vongola. The living proof of the Historians that had slaved over them, the joy and culture of this kingdom.

Standing up, Gokudera approached Tsuna with a strange look in his eyes. Slightly curious, Tsuna watched Gokudera approach warly.

When they came face to face, Gokudera suddenly dropped to the floor and bowed, to Tsunayoshi's astonished eyes.

"I, Gokudera Hayato, a descendant of the Noble House of Tempesta, swear my loyalty, and my life to you, Tsunayoshi or Juudaime as I will now call you, as the tenth person to have ever saved me!" swore Gokudera.

"EH!"

"You brats! Look what you did to the library! Thank god the books were all copies and not originals!" roared Reborn as he charged into the library, as an adult Tsunayoshi noted with confusion, just in time to see Gokudera Hayato swearing himself to Tsunayoshi.

**Now review, favorite, follow so EVERYTHING hits 100 and I can finally put up the poll. Love you guys ^^ Next Update is next weekend I'm afraid.**


	9. Chapter 9: Trinisette

**AN: ****...Sorry for the later than expected update. Apparently both me and my beta had a very busy and still busy week. It'll probably get better after the State Exams (Which reminds me, I am going to FAIL on my math exam, I just know it). Oh, CHECK OUT THE POLL! I'm so happy with the amount of reviews/favorites/follows I'm getting! :)**

**EDIT/REWRITE: ****May 9th, 2013**

**Beta:**** The Dark Crimson Blood**

_**Chapter 9: Trinisette **_

Wincing slightly as the doctor swabbed the wound with some anti disinfectant, Tsuna wondered what he was think when he was in the fire. Oh right...It was all Gokudera's fault. Yup, it was all Gokudera's fault. He didn't aggravate him to drop the cigarette. Yes, he was just standing there innocently...He wasn't fooling anyone wasn't he?

Now that he mentioned it, the doctor did seemed to look disturbingly similar to Gokudera with his similar hairstyle, exactly the same except that it was dark brown instead of silver. The man was perhaps in his late 30s, with his roughly shaved chin and aged brown eyes, much like coffee beans.

The doctor, Shamal according to Reborn (who somehow shifted back to adult form) wore a white suit with a black dress shirt and purple tie. The fashion was different from the tight waistcoats of the 1700s that had started to spring up around the time he had been forced inside the room, but he supposed that if he compared his time's fashion to this time's, he would give himself a heart attack.

For the hundredth time, he heard the doctor grumbled, "...I don't treat men, how many years will it take to get it in your stubborn head, Reborn?"

Leaning elegantly against the wall, Reborn's elegant silhouette chuckled "The day you finally get married Perverted Shamal."

Snorting, Shamal drawled "Maa, as if I'll sacrifice my ladies. You can't get girls if you already have one trying to beat your head in for cheating, can you?"

Ignoring their banter, Tsuna eyed the hyperactive boy next to him with a worried eye. He was still trying to wrap his head around Gokudera's sudden change of attitude towards him. To change from calling him 'brat' to 'juudaime'... it was safe to say that any normal person would be rather alarmed.

And to swear fealty? He didn't exactly know about the modern day, but Tsuna was pretty sure it was still a serious thing. Back in his time, if one broke a fealty...well, the person would be lucky if they managed to get away with death by castrated, dismemberment, and hanging. Needless to say, only crazy people did it.

When he had cautiously asked why, the boy had simply answered "When I had first laid my eyes on you, I just saw in my mind a spoiled prideful cowardly boy that wouldn't care shit if a person died to save him, heck even the whole kingdom. But when I saw you try to save us without hesitation despite the way I treated you I saw what you truly were" with that strange, serious, and respectful look in his eyes, that both scared and humbled him, and refused to say another word on it.

Even Tsuna had to respect the stark loyalty dripping from every sound that emerged from the boy's voice, and had stayed silent due to it. But now, staring at the smiling boy in front of him, he wondered just how complex the boy's mind was. In his time, he had met and experienced hundreds upon thousands of minds, both refreshingly innocent and jaded beyond measure, and yet only one man had even a shard to this boy's diamond of a mind.

"Geomar...G..." he couldn't help but whisper quietly, his mind bringing back memories of a time long past, where things had been much simpler. Where he had been just a boy, hanging out with his friends under the carefree warmth of the sun.

"Eh? Did you say something Juudaime?" enquired Gokudera, over the loud bantering of the two adults.

"No Gokudera" he replied. Nodding in acceptance, Gokudera and Tsunayoshi both turned back to the adults, who had stopped their banter.

Grumbling slightly, Shamal got up from the infirmary chair in which he had previously sat and swung his medicine bag over his shoulder. "Bah, I'm leaving now. Hayato say hello to your sister for me, will ya?" he called over his shoulder, and left without waiting for a reply.

Making a face at the comment, Gokudera grunted something under his breath that sounded a lot like "stupid stinking pervert". Sighing at the antics, Tsunayoshi turned his attention back to Reborn.

"So..." he drawled lazily, "What the hell went wacko with the Anti Tri-ni-set Radiation?"

Jerking his head up in surprise, Reborn quickly hid his expression. "Anti Tri-ni-set Radiation?..." questioned Gokudera with a clueless look on his face.

Keeping his eyes locked on the tall hitman, Tsuna practically purred with a cutting edge to his voice, "Why don't you explain for Gokudera, Reborn? After all, you seemed to be the most informed one of us. Personally. I don't know much about it either"

Nodding in acceptance, Reborn began. "To explain the Anti Tri-ni-set Radiation, I will have to explain the Trinisette. The Trinisette is, in simple terms, the thing that keeps the balance of this world we live in. It is primarily made up of three beings."

Eyes glowing jet black, Reborn continued. "Otherwise known as the Three Thrones of the Trinisette, they are the three immortal vessels, one of which is right in front of us", Reborn said, gesturing to Tsuna," Tsuna is the vessel of Gaia, representing the earth. The one who contains Nephthys, representing the Sea, is Byakuran. The leader of the trio is Yuni, who holds Caelus, the sky.

"These three control the Trinisette but besides them are the Arcobaleno, also known as the 'I Prescelti Sette' or World's Strongest Seven. The Arcobaleno are always changing each generation and hold the job of protecting the World, and through it the Trinisette. They are represented by a pacifier", Reborn explained, gestured to the yellow pacifier dangling on his neck, "The color changes depending on the flame the Arcobaleno is representing. You do know what flames are, right?"

Nodding his head, Gokudera said, "Deathperation Flames, as it's officially known. It's a high-density form of energy created from our life force with highly destructive properties and takes the form of a flame. The most common flames are the flames of the sky, but there are others as well. Mine is the storm flame, one of the flames of the sky."

Holding out his hand, Tsunayoshi watched in awe as a beautiful flickering flame appeared on the tips of Gokudera's fingers. It was scarlet in color at the edges while the insides were a soft pink, like the skin of a baby. It was restless, always moving, never stopping.

Tilting his fedora at Gokudera's answer, Reborn lit an answering flame. Unlike Gokudera's, it was a blazing yellow and burned bright with intensity. It flashed and dance with energetic ease. It was much like the sun that Tsuna had missed so much in his time in the room

"Good" said Reborn, "And as you can see, mine is a Sun flame. Now with great power comes a price. The Arcobaleno are cursed with an infant body in exchange for the power we contain."

Opening his mouth to question, Gokudera was cut off by Reborn.

"But as you can see, My body goes into infant and adult form like a ping pong ball. This brings us back to the Anti Tri-ni-set Radiation which was released into the atmosphere a couple centuries ago. Anti Tri-ni-set Rays are low-density electromagnetic waves that contain particles that counteracts parts of the Trinisette.

"As a result, it messes us the Vessels and the Arcobaleno bodies. It can be fatal to us if we're exposed to it in high doses, but with the spreaded particles in the air just makes it hard to access our flames and makes us easily exhausted. This cripples the Vessels greatly as their connection with their deities depends greatly on their flames.

"But the Anti Tri-ni-set also allowed us, the Arcobaleno, to manipulate our curse. The Arcobaleno main connection to the Trinisette is the curse. So with the Anti Tri-ni-set Radiation messing up the Trinisette, our curse malfunctions and allows us limited time in our adult forms."

With an uneasy look in his eyes, Tsunayoshi said, "But during the fire, I was able to draw upon my flame, though a watered down one, a flame nonetheless, and so did you just a minute ago."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Reborn replied "That's due to two things. One is the fact that your room was loaded with the Radiation, not enough to knock you out with but enough to make you completely harmless. The atmosphere contains around half that amount in an area. Second of all, this base filters most of the Radiation out leaving just enough for me to sustain my form for an hour or two."

As Tsunayoshi tried to wrap his brain around the block load of news, Reborn left muttering about bills, books, and perverted doctors. Gokudera stayed besides him with a pensive look in his eyes.

Sighing, Tsunayoshi shoved the information into his mind and asked Gokudera the question(s) that had been bothering him the whole time.

"Gokudera...what's a fire alarm? And what are density, electromagnetic waves, and rays? And what in the hell is a ping pong ball?"

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. I'll do my best to get the next update in by next weekend. I'm sorry for the long time you guys had to wait for a single update. I promise It'll get better during breaks, especially summer vacation!**


	10. Chapter 10: Dreams of Death

**AN: ****...I have an excuse. My ELA teacher made me and my class write a 2-10 page story without even teaching us (You know the drafts, the editing etc.). I wrote 6 pages. Then my internet connection sorta went down and it sucked! Anyway, this chapter is the shortest chapter yet in this story, but still read it please. It's one of the most important parts. Check out the poll, currently Reborn is in the lead.**

**Beta: ****The Dark Crimson Blood (She's AWESOME XD)**

**EDIT/REWRITE****: May 10th, 2013. End of Rewrite.**

_**Chapter 10: Dreams of Death**_

It's been so long, that Tsuna had forgotten about the dreams. By the time he had remembered, it had been too late. He had already spiraled into the world of madness that was his memories of his past lifetimes.

Shortly after Gokudera's explanation of what a fire alarm is(Which apparently was this bell-thingy that sounded when there was a fire)and all that, they both decided mutually it was time to hit the haystack.

A gigantic library fire tended to tire you out very fast apparently. The brain boggling explanation afterwards didn't help, either. He still didn't know what a ping pong ball was!

They had both grabbed a infirmary bed, pulled the covers over themselves, and fell asleep. In his exhaustion, he had been taken by surprise. He would later smack himself with a baseball bat at his own idiocy.

~*Dream*~

_Screams. Then loud crashes, the sound of breaking metals. Blazing fire falling down from the sky, sending hundreds into the dark fiery death that resembled their christian hell so much. There was sobbing and wails as men and woman, child and elderly, fell to the onslaught of the bombs._

_Buildings, once tall and proud, were bent and broken on the ground; a sad reminder of a once majestic city. A little boy, no older than 6, layed half buried under one of the buildings. Blood poured from his legs and head like a endless lake. A blood red lake. The boy was crying, tears streaming down his pale cheeks, and screaming for help. _

_No help came. The ground, once brown and fertile with life, was stained red. All across the holy earth were bodies, of the dead and the dying. Limbs and half burned bodies, man and woman, black and white. In this bloody massacre, death was the people's only mercy from the fate that awaited them._

_. Another bomb fell, a harsh rhythm of death, despite the fact that there was no man left standing. Bomb after bomb fell, until there was nothing but silence. No one was alive, with no one to mourn the fallen. The brave courageous dead left to rot._

_With the silence, came a boy with eyes the color of lava, no older than 15. His eyes wide and broken with horror as he stared at the scene. A choked whimper escaped from his throat as he approach the fallen, another boy with hair the color of flame close behind him._

_Looking around desperately, the lava eyed boy cried silent tears as he hoped for survivors. Leaning down to check the body of a young 8 year old girl, he moved her so she was facing him._

_A strangled sound emerged from his throat, as he locked eyes on her glassy, lifeless blue eyes, staring upwards, innocently unaware of the fact that her once white summer dress was stained red with her own life blood._

_Staring into the dead girl's eyes, the boy touched her pale cheek with a shaking hand as tears trailed down his cheeks like endless rivers. Lifting his hand to his face, he saw if was stained red. Red like roses, like the burning sunset. Red like blood. The boy screamed._

_The other boy was suddenly besides him, with hair as red as the blood that stained the dead girl's dress and a face marked with flame, hugging him and whispering gentle words in his ears._

_" Giotto, Giotto, it's going to be all right, it's going to be all right..."_

_And the screaming boy was sobbing. Sobbing because the girl was dead. Because every single person in this damned city was dead, burned alive and slaughtered like cattle. Nobody care. No one would ever know about the people of this small, nameless sobs soon collapse to a horrifying laugh, even as tears slipped out of the boy's broken eyes._

_Another scene. The boy, the one who owned the inhuman lava colored eyes, was bound to a wooden cross. He looked much older, his face streaked with tears. Iron nails were drilled into the palms of his hands. Silent tears streamed down the man's face as a crowd yelled for his death._

_"Death to the devil's spawn!"_

_"Traitor to your kin!"_

_"Burn in hell, Demon!"_

_A torch was held in his sight, a burning flame flickering. A dark man was there, holding the torch to the cross he was bound to. The flame flickered once, before hell started for the poor young man._

_It climbed up and down the cross, turning it to a blazing inferno of pain. The lava eyed boy was screaming, screaming as flames licked the soles of his feet, and they climbed up to his arms and throat._

_Burning images into his body, the boy though he would die; burnt alive on the cross, the flames continued their torment. All the while, the crowd cheered. But then there was relief. A splash of something cold, yells of protest, and his body was cradled by a familiar redhead. Distantly, he heard familiar enraged voices shouting at the crowd._

_Sudden he was somewhere else. The boy was talking to someone, hidden by the shadows so that only a pair of burning reddish brown eyes were visible. The boy looked tired, and older than ever. _

_Sudden there was the sound of a gun cocking. The gun, a Beretta U22 Neos, was pointed at the back of the head of the lava eyed boy. The boy frozed, feeling the cool metal of the gun against his head. He shouted something. The hidden man shouted something back._

_There was an agreement, and there was damnation. When he walked out, he was met with the frustrated grieving voice of a certain redhead._

~*Dream Ended*~

As his eyes opened to the darkness of the infirmary, Tsuna vaguely heard the soft breathing of Gokudera in the bed across from him. Snuggled in bed, Tsuna felt the prickles of fear from his dream melt away.

Getting up from his warm covers, Tsuna crept to Gokudera's bedside. Staring at the innocent boy's face, Tsuna was reminded of a certain man.

The man in question had been nearly identical to Gokudera. Heck, he could pass as an older brother of him. He had the same hairstyle as Gokudera except for the fact that he had bangs. His hair had been a reddish shade, that was often mistaken for pink much to the man's chagrin, and so had been his eyes, a piercing crimson lined with scarlet. A tattoo of flames adorn the right side of his face. Besides that, he had been an exact carbon copy of Gokudera

"I wonder...If you're proud of your descendent...G" he whispered quietly into the darkness of the infirmary. "He looks and acts so much like you..."

After watching for a while, Tsuna left the infirmary to look around the headquarters. Almost immediately he bumped into someone.

Yelping, he nearly fell over before a strong tan hand grabbed him just in time.

"Gomen, Are you okay?"

Looking up, Tsuna was greeting by the image of a young boy the same age as Gokudera. He had a head of short black hair that looked brown in the light of the headquarters and a pair of golden brown eyes. A happy smile decorated the boy's asian-looking face.

He was wearing a white shirt underneath a long sleeved blue button up shirt that was had a button unbuttoned at the top and bottom. He also wore a pair of jeans held up by a black buckled belt. His feet were clad with a pair of red tennis shoes.

"I'm fine."

"Well nice to meet you! My name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

_Oh by Gaia's name, why are their descendents carbon copies of them. Did they clone themselves are something? _thought Tsuna in exasperation. _How many of them breed anyway?..._

**Review, Follow, and Favorite. You guys know the routine. Oh, Question: Should I go back and edit the whole story? Review and let me know. I'll try to get it in by next weekend but as you can see, I been late the past two updates. Sorry!**


	11. Chapter 11: Rain's Will

**AN****: ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! IMPORTANT! As of May 16th, the editing is completely finished, so go reread the story. There's some very important changes to the plot, so for god's sake. REREAD IT! The title is also changed. Anyway, I just wanted to point out that the follows hit past 200...without me finding out until a couple days later...Why do you guys perfer following instead of favoriting or following anyway?**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd. Say goodbye to The Dark Crimson Blood and thank her/his for her/his constant help. The story will be staying unbeta'd, but if it begins that big of a problem, I'll scout out a beta.**

_**Chapter 11: Rain's Will **_

Tsuna didn't know how it happened. One minute they had been talking, and then Yamamoto was dragging him outside to show him how to play something called 'baseball', after Tsuna had commented about not knowing what it was after Yamamoto mentioned it.

Inwardly, Tsuna knew he shouldn't be outside. But after centuries in a little room, he was feeling rather rebellious.

As he looked around,Tsuna couldn't help but sigh, It seemed that people had started to invent like crazy while he was gone.

"Eh, Tsuna Duck!"

Duck? Spinning on his heel to face Yamamoto, Tsuna was confused. What did yellow water birds have to do with baseball? Tsuna got his answer when a white ball streaked past him, missing him by millimeter, causing a faint burning smell to emerge as it brushed against his sweater.

Falling onto his rear, Tsuna looked wide eyed at the ball. It was white, with criss crossing red lines, and it was smoking. The area it had hit was black, and the ball itself was emitting smoke. Yamamoto jogged over with a sheepish expression on his face.

"Gomen, Tsuna!" said Yamamoto, rubbing his head with his right hand while his left held his baseball bat, that seemed oddly to be made of metal. Plopping down onto the green grass of a forest clearing, putting the baseball bat on his lap, Yamamoto sighed "I guess, I put too much force in it..."

After brushing all the dirt off and getting comfortable, Tsuna sighed, "It's fine Yamamoto, it's not your fault, I'm not really good at sports..."

"No!" said Yamamoto rather forcefully, his eyes dark and shadow with frustration. "It's not you...these days my average is dropping and when I'm on the field I'm screwing up! I-I don't know what I'm doing wrong..."

Staring at Yamamoto, Tsuna pulled his knees to his chest, his lava colored eyes practically glowing. Even without saying, Tsuna knew there was something bothering the young man. After a moment of silence, Tsuna looked away.

"Neh, Yamamoto" said Tsuna while looking over the grass, up to the blue sky. "Why do you like baseball so much anyway?"

"Eh?" said Yamamoto in surprise, his head spinning to Tsuna's direction just as the boy picked up a small dandelion from the grass. "My mum mostly, I guess..."

"You see, My dad's a distant descendant of one of the Pioggia House's branches. He's a noble I guess, so when he went and married my mum, who was a commoner, there was a scandal" explained Yamamoto with a wistful look in his eyes.

As Tsuna played with the yellow weed, Yamamoto continued,"My dad was pretty much disowned in all but papers so he waltzed off to live with my mum in this village name Namimori that was near a border with a small kingdom named Momokyoyaki.

"Namimori's a small but peaceful town, ruled by one of the branches of the Nuvola House. My parents opened a sushi shop there and had me. When I was 5, I had some trouble making friends with the village children, so my mum taught me how to play baseball to make up for it" said Yamamoto with a smile, "I started making friends after that. Life was good.

"When I was 12, a border conflict with the Momokyoyaki caused the Momokyoyaki to raid Namimori. It happened in the dead of the night. Nearly the whole town was wiped out. Namimori's population was around 400. There was less than 20 survivors. My mum wasn't one of them" said Yamamoto, his voice weighed down by grief. "My relatives in the Pioggia House refused to take me and my father in, but Reborn-san took us in saying we had potential.

"So we basically live here. My dad's the cook here, in fact. I go to this school near here, that's like a rebuilt version of Namimori. Heck, the Nuvola House Branch that I told you about, took this place over. Like before I had some problems making friends, but this time I just played baseball and ignore it. Eventually I made new friends. So I guess I play baseball to honor my mother and to make friends I guess."

Looking up from the dandelion, Tsuna asked in a small voice, "Are you happy playing baseball like this? Always striving to be the best?"

"Huh?" questioned Yamamoto.

"Do you play baseball because you want to or because you feel like you need to?" elaborated Tsuna. "Personally, I think your mum would rest in peace best knowing that her son was happy, wouldn't you?"

Blinking, Yamamoto gapped for a moment before bursting into laughter. "I'm such an idiot!" said Yamamoto in between his laughter, tears of mirth spilling from his eyes. "You're really smart Tsuna!"

Flushing red, Tsuna was humbled by the praise. "It's not much, Yamamoto" mumbled Tsuna, his face as red as a tomato while he press two fingers together.

Before Yamamoto could say anything, both of them sensed a presence. It was powerful and screamed skill for it's possessor. Stiffened, both of them got to their feet and looked around the clearing.

"Strange.." mumbled Yamamoto, "No one knows about this place, much less should be able to enter it. We're completely warded with A-class Illusions!"

Suddenly, the presence striked, heading for Tsuna. Almost immediately, Yamamoto jumped in front of Tsuna, his bat positioned in front of him, in a defensive gesture. He was just a second too slow though. But Tsuna had his own tricks up his sleeves.

Within the span of a second, Tsuna drew flames (which seemed to have shrunk slightly) from his soul, and formed a familiar looking orange barrier.

He had barely been able to appreciate it's beauty in the fire, but looking at it now, Tsuna was awed. It was a beautiful transparent orange, that seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Lovely dark orange rings bounced across the barrier, echoing with power.

A sword clashed onto the barrier, along with a figure, crouching on top of the barrier. With the sunlight falling down on the figure, all Tsuna saw was a dark shadow.

The two sides were at a standstill, when what seemed to be a boomerang clad in blue flames flew at the silhouette from the side, who leaped away instantly, landing a couple feet away.

"Tsunayoshi-dono! Is thou okay?!" yelled a familiar voice.

Jerking his head in the direction of the voice, Tsuna caught sight of Basil, along with Gokudera. Following quickly behind was Iemitsu, with a irritated looking Reborn on his shoulder

"Basil-san! We're fine!"

"Dame-Tsuna! I'm gone for one minute and this is what happens!"

Wincing slightly, Tsuna was about to reply when a ridiculously loud voice interrupted him.

"VOI! STOP YOUR BLABBERING, AND GET WITH IT!"

Turning his head to the direction of the silhouette, Tsuna came across the familiar figure of the loud long silver haired, sword waving man from the room. Looking closer, Tsuna saw that the man had bangs, while the rest of his long hair fell to his rear. His eyes were a piercing silver and his skin was pale.

He wore a closed leather trench coat, over a pair of black pants and knee-high boots. A sword was attached to the man's left hand, much to Tsuna's horror and bewilderment. Thankfully, the man's other hand was flesh and NOT metal.

Looking over Yamamoto's shoulders, Tsuna easily spotted the tension that lined Yamamoto's body. Standing by the barrier,

Basil said, "Superbi Squalo. Xanxus's right hand man and his representative from the Pioggia House. He's the commander of Varia, Vongola's independent, elite, assassination squad loyal to only the king."

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. And do you guys want Hibari next chapter or not? Maybe Dino too? I'm seriously debating including them or just waiting for another opportunity...**


	12. Chapter 12: Shark and Shadow

**AN****: Done. No Hibari or Dino. The chapter was longer than expected so none. Hope this is enough for you PCheshire! Oh, and guys. REMEMBER TO REREAD THE EDITED CHAPTERS! AND THE POLL IS STILL OPEN!**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

_**Chapter 12: Shark and Shadow**_

Squalo made the first move. Darting forward, the long haired swordsman attacked. Even hidden behind the barrier, Tsuna could clearly see the man's strength and skill.

Hidden by the man's black trenchcoat, practice muscles flexed and worked. Every movement the man made was intentional. His eyes watched his prey like a rabid shark, smelling the blood and ready to tear his prey to pieces with passion.

Before Tsuna knew it, the blade was heading for the barrier, and it was only thanks to Basil's quick work with his boomerang, which had returned into his hand, that saved the day.

"Thee shall have to go through I before thou lays a single hand on Tsunayoshi-dono!" declared Basil, His eyes glowing a alien blue and his boomerang flashing with intense blue fire. HIs boomerang had collided with Squalo's blade, throwing the man back again.

"You won't lay a single hand on Juudaime when I'm around, Shark Bait!" snared Gokudera, drawing out what looked like orange tubes with with wicks at the end from seemingly nowhere.

Tsuna eyed the strange devices curiously but quickly turned his attention to Reborn and Iemitsu when the two attempted to enter the barrier, only to be repealed and thrown back.

"Strange" muttered Reborn as he knelt down to study the barrier. The chameleon from before crawled down from Reborn's fedora to his hand. The little reptile, stuck out it's tongue and 'tasted' the barrier before climbing back to the infant's fedora, hissing something to the infant's ear when the lizard passed by.

Nodding, Reborn replied to Tsuna's curious glance, "His name's Leon, he just tasted your barrier. According to him, You're using a lot of flames. You might want to stop, or you'll faint."

"Nice pet, Reborn-san!" complemented Yamamoto, even as his body remained tense, his eyes hard as ice, and his hands holding the baseball bat defensively in front of him.

Twitching, Tsuna muttered something like "I'm a boy, I don't faint. I pass out", but complied with Reborn's advice and deactivated the barrier. Drawing the orange flames back, causing his body to glow, Tsuna knew Reborn had been wise when he saw that his flames had shrunk by at least half.

But Tsuna didn't have time to think, Squalo striked again. This time, he bypassed Basil by slamming his blade against the boy's side. Stiffening, the boy froze, pain erupting on his face, as the boy collapsed, blood bleeding out from his side.

"Basil!" shouted Iemitsu in worry as he ran toward his apprentice, even as Squalo advanced to Gokudera. Slashing his strange devices in front of him, to Tsuna's surprise flames appear on each of their wicks in quick succession. Throwing the things at Squalo, they explode in the man's face.

Eyes wide with shock and hope, Tsuna could only gape in disappointment when Squalo cleared the explosion by jumping over it. As he landed, his slashed his blade against the boy's chest, causing red to explode outwards.

"Gokudera!" shouted Tsuna in distress even as Basil struggled to stand. But to no avail, the boy couldn't get up, only causing himself harm as red liquid continued to spill out of his side.

Running towards them, Squalo was blocked by Yamamoto. "Neh, Neh. That wasn't nice" castized Yamamoto, his hands holding his baseball bat much to akin of a sword.

The two quickly advanced into a battle. Much like the others, it was rather one-sided. But Yamamoto proved himself as a capable, if inexperienced, fighter. He managed to avoid the loud swordsman's attacks, abit only barely, but he couldn't attack at all, Squalo's constant barrage forcing him on defense.

"Can't you help him" asked Tsuna desperately to Reborn. The infant's face twisted into frustration, "No. My abilities in this form are severely limited. The trinisette rays has it's bad side for us arcobaleno too, we can just barely use our flames at all and in large doses we're paralyzed. Even then", Reborn's face darkened,"we aren't allowed to interfere by the orders of our Leader, the Vessel of the Sky."

"What?" started Tsuna as the battle raged, "But Yuni..."

"I know" grumbled Reborn, "Somethings going on. She's been acting strange.I don't know what exactly. We won't find out until the annual Arcobaleno Convention this Summer Solstice. Iemitsu can't interfere either."

At Tsuna's questioning look, Reborn explained, "He's the regent. Even with his own personal opinion, he has to remain neutral, otherwise he won't be considered suitable to chose, with his biased opinions. If he interferes, even if we find an alternative heir, the heir will be disqualified automatically."

Nodding in understanding, Tsuna heard the sound of ripping flesh and a cry of pain. Turning around, Tsuna was just in time to see Yamamoto, on his knees, holding his arm in pain.

Struggling to stagger to his feet, Yamamoto managed to stand. "Yamamoto..." Tsuna whispered, staring at the boy with worry. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna searched his mind for any way to help.

Staring at the weary boy's back, Tsuna was sharply reminded of another man, nearly identical to the boy. The man had no differences, except for dark blue hair and black eyes. The man had always wore rather strange clothes. He wore clothes of a nobleman from the Heian area, a tall black hat and a white and blue robe.

"Neh, are you going to say sorry yet?" asked Yamamoto with a sharp grin, even as he struggled for air, his clothes stained with dirt and blood.

"VOI! WHAT ARE YOU SO COCKY ABOUT YOU BRAT! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LANDED A BLOW" roared Squalo. And it was indeed true, the man looked as clean and proper as ever, only the blood on his sword signifying his actions.

Without waiting for a reply, the man struck and the boy fell. "Tch" snared the man triumphantly, "Looks like theres no one left."

Striding purposely to Tsuna, Squalo was a menacing threat. Basil, Gokudera, and Yamamoto struggled to stand, but it was for nothing. There bodies wouldn't work with the loss of blood.

Grabbing a handful of Tsuna's earth brown hair, the swordsman snorted, "So much trouble for this useless brat!"

When Leon transformed into a gun in Reborn's hand, Squalo smirked and quickly threw something at the infant. I looked much like a handful of powder. Almost automatically, Reborn frozed. The baby's eyes darted to Tsuna in alarm. Anti-Trinisette.

"Reborn!" shouted Tsuna desperately. Gritting his teeth, Tsuna thought grimly _Looks like I'm going to have to do it_. Narrowing his eyes, Tsuna's vision split in half. It was as if he was in two places at once, in the field with Squalo and in the Heart of the Earth with Gaia.

Touching one of the gems of the Heart of the Earth, a Turquoise to be exact, Tsuna felt power course through him. In the mortal plane, Tsuna's eyes glowed like fire, and he started chanting in a strange, divine language, the ancient tongue.

"*Spiriti di questa terra, vi supplico per il mio freccia e mi presti la tua protezione." Tsuna's delicate frame trembled with barely contained power as he chanted,"**Chiedo aiuto sulla mia ricerca."

"VOI! WHAT ARE YOU-!?" shouted Squalo. But it was already too late. Even as the swordsman was talking, the ground started trembling and the plants and trees started to either uproot themselves or grown to unnatural heights. Animals started to storm in, flocks of birds flying over.

Soon enough, the sky was blocked by the many birds. A wall of dirt separated Squalo and Tsuna, in the process moving Reborn, Iemitsu, Basil, Gokudera, and Yamamoto who were promptly caught by soft, yet giant trees or large furry animals. Squalo was all but wrapped up in branches, like a gift-wrapped gift.

Standing up from the large plant leaf that he had landed on when the wall separated the two, Tsuna brushed invisible dust off of his clothes. "Well, that went well" stated Tsuna cheerfully, much to the disbelief of the onlookers, "At least this time, I didn't level a Island. It was a pity, Buise was actually rather nice. I summoned so much things that time, and the island sunk."

**Review, Favorite, and Follow. Update will be done next weekend (or monday, depending on my mood). Maybe even the first chapter of on of the stories I'm thinking of doing. Check my profile for my info.**

**Translations****: English to Italian by Google Translate. Sorry for any incorrections.**

***Spiriti di questa terra, vi supplico per il mio freccia e mi presti la tua protezione. : Spirits of this land, I plead for your favor. Guide my arrow and lend me your protection.**

****Chiedo aiuto sulla mia ricerca : I request for help on my quest.**


	13. Chapter 13: Saving Grace

**AN****: I honestly didn't expect to update this weekend. You see, my lil bro's computer wouldn't bloody open, so he's sharing mine. Talk about bad luck. Did I mention the week was hot?**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

_**Chapter 13: Saving Grace**_

Watching as the silver haired swordsman struggle to get out of the persistent vines, and animated branches, even as ferocious bugs crawled up the man's hair, Tsuna found a spark of pity for the man.

A spark. Tsuna still couldn't forgive the man for attacking his friends. Friends. He hadn't had friends in a long time_. "A rather stay by your side and wield this blade until it stains red with blood for eternity, Giotto-kun, because you are my friend, irreplaceable, while my music can sing on it's own!"_, Tsuna remembered an old friend once saying to him.

Vaguely hearing Squalo swearing curses left and right, Tsuna mumbled a name under his breath, "Asari..." His eyes drifting to a collapsed body, cradled by a gentle, motherly willow. He hoped Yamamoto was okay.

"VOI! Let me go, or I'll chop you to bits" bellowed Squalo.

Struggling to his feet, Iemitsu's eyes were cold shards of ice. "Restrain him" ordered Iemitsu with barely contained rage dripping with every word, "Violation Act IV. By the order of the Vongola Throne, attacks against the External Advisor is punishable by order rank of royal blue to royal red. Order Rank Royal Indigo. I suggest you cease struggle unless you want the punishment to increase."

"VOI! As if, I'll go with you with you willingingly!" snared Squalo, as his struggles increased. Gritting his teeth, Squalo managed to break his sword arm free, at the cost of a wound on his shoulder. He made short work with the rest of the branches.

Eyes widening in a mixture of alarm and shock, Tsuna murmured a prayer in the ancient language, "*Bellissimi Bylis proteggere i vostri fratelli e sorelle di assaggiare il frutto dell'età e girare una tragica storia di amore per tutti di ascoltare."

But it was in vain. Even as the earth shook and rocked, as geyer after geyer blasted into the air, frying any who came near, Squalo escaped every attack. He jumped and dodged. He did miracles, as he leaped to unimaginable heights. With his sword blazing with blue flames, he struck.

Faster than an eye could see, metal quickly met flesh and red blood sprayed. Stunned, Tsuna looked down only to find a sword buried in his side.

Squalo jerked the sword out of his stomach, Causing him to stumble backwards. Clutching his side, pain thrummed through every nerve. White and black flashed between his eyes. A choked whimper escaped his throat, as he shut his eyes to the pain.

He was only mildly aware of the fact that Squalo was coming for another blow; and this time it would be his death.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Basil, Reborn, and Iemitsu were yelling at him, either verbally or through their eyes, as the swordsman closed in. Through the flashes of lights, Tsuna could see the frustration in the infant Reborn's eyes. He could see the dawning horror and fear as Iemitsu analyzed rescue plans in his head only to find that none would work.

Basil was twitching, struggling to make his body move. Gokudera was also trying to get up, holding his arm to his chest in an attempt to make it stop bleeding. Yamamoto had managed to get to his knees. They wouldn't be fast enough. They couldn't save him in time.

"DIE!" roared Squalo. Closing his eyes, Tsuna waited for the pain to come. He wouldn't get out of this alive, he just hope his reincarnation would live to see even a second of life. But his thoughts were quickly proven wrong.

A breeze against his face, and the sound of clashing metal. Opening his eyes, Tsuna came to an interesting sight. A tonfa was locked with Squalo's blade, a dangerous looking boy, of perhaps 16 years,holding it. If that wasn't enough, A man with blonde hair had a whip wrapped around Squalo's neck.

"I'll bite you to death" the boy snared.

He had a head of trimmed black hair, with bangs shaped like a 'M'. His eyes were silver slits, and his face handsome. He was dressed in black dress pants, white dress shirt, black belt, and black dress shoes. A black jacket hung over his shoulders, a red band attached to one of the sleeves.

"Neh Kyoya, don't you think that's a little overboard?" said the man cheerfully before his eyes hardened. "But I have to agree this time, The Allied Kingdoms won't tolerate the blood of the vessels being shed."

The man was 22 years old, and was the fairytale 'prince' that girls dreamed about. His blonde hair came up to his neck, and his eyes were a gentle brown. He wore a red shirt, with a black skull in front, and his legs were clad in brown trousers. Over it, he wore a coat with a hood lined with fur. Tattoos peaked out from the brown sleeves of his coat.

"Thank Gaia" muttered Iemitsu, much to Tsuna's curiosity as he adjust his hold on the wound on his side, it kept bleeding.

"VOI! Damn it!" roared Squalo, "Chiavarone and his pet!"

His comment was almost immediately shot back in his throat when the boy slammed a tonfa up his gut and then finished by kicking him in the cheek, causing the blonde to hastily jerk back his whip before the velocity killed the swordsman. Without waiting for pause, The boy charged forward and got two more strikes in the chest in before Squalo managed to jump away.

"Tsuna!" called Iemitsu with a small grin. "I'll like to introduce you to Chiavarone Dino, his Majesty, the King of Chiavarone", he pointed to the blonde man," And Hibari Kyoya, our ambassador to Chiavarone and a descendant of the the Noble House of Nuvola, the Hibari Branch to be specific. His family rules Namimori. He's also the Majesty's student"

A glare was quickly shot towards Iemitsu's way. "I am no student to that Herbivore" said Hibari coldly. Tsuna could only watched with wide eyes. Strange boy. But scary. Very Scary.

"Kyoya~ You're so mean!" pouted the King of Chiavarone. Tsuna sweatdropped. This was a rather odd king.

"Tch", Hibari turned away, wrapping his arms against his chest. "Stupid Herbivore."

Growling, Squalo retreated, catching the attention of the odd duo.

Snaring, Hibari attacked, only for his prey to dodge. "Coward" hissed the boy as the swordsman fled.

While the young man chased after the loud man, the king approached Tsuna. Kneeling on one knee, Dino smiled, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Vessel-chan!"

"It's...nice to meet you?" asked Tsuna questionably, quite disturbed by the king.

Before the king could answer, Hibari came back, his face showing irritation. "The shark herbivore ran away" the teenager reported.

"Can't blame him. Your so scary sometimes Kyoya!" said Dino.

Hibari said something, Tsuna couldn't hear. His vision was swimming, and he was having trouble standing on his feet. Falling over, He was quickly caught by Hibari. Dazed, his saw Dino's worried face above his own.

"Vessel-chan? Are you okay?-" the king fretted.

"Herbivore, the blood!" hissed Hibari, his eyes wide with alarm. Looking down, Tsuna could vaguely see a pool of blood around him.

"Oh Gaia, we need to get him and everyone else inside Headquarters" said Iemitsu as he kneeled down to examine the wound. At least, that was what he managed to hear before his world went black

**Review, Favorite, Follow. Update coming next week. Check out Poll and my new story!**

**Translations: English to Italian by Google Translate. Sorry if incorrect.**

***Bellissimi Bylis proteggere i vostri fratelli e sorelle di assaggiare il frutto dell'età e girare una tragica storia di amore per tutti di ascoltare : Beautiful Bylis protect your sisters and brothers to taste the fruit of age and spin a tragic tale of love for all to hear**


	14. Chapter 14: Sparrow's Song

**AN****: You guys better be happy, early update. Poll's still open, and what's with the 5927 fans? I didn't know it was such a popular shipping.**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

_**Chapter 14: Sparrow's Song**_

_Who was he? Where was he? Those were the first questions on his mind. Was he Iesada, Yoshinobu, Ieyasu, or was he Giotto? He didn't know. In that moment, Centuries worth of memories ripped into his mind. In this dream of the past, who was he?_

_Suddenly a gentle melody floated to his ears, echoing through the mansion-was it a mansion?- he was in. He was following the sound, drawn to it irresistibly, like a moth to a fame. He eventually came upon a door, one you would find in Japan, the type that was made from bamboo and you could slide open._

_Opening the door, he came upon a black haired youth with a bamboo flute resting on his lips. And from the wooden instrument came the song, like a sparrow's thrill. The boy's fingers danced across a set of holes in the flute, creating pitches and sounds of every color._

_Clapping, he heard himself say, " A lovely tune as always, Asari!" And it s indeed so, he swore he could still hear the echoes of the song, a tearful shadow of it's former glory._

_The boy smiled, " It's nothing much, Giotto!" Giotto? His first life...what a sad, tragic tale that had been. Blood and more blood, war and fear, shudders crept up his back just at the thought of it. It had been such a horrible time._

"_Neh, You really love music, don't you?" he said, feeling a current of something in his voice. Fear, he realized, and hope. But why?_

_"Of course!" Asari cried, his eyes shining with obsessive love, "I don't think I'll love anything more! I wouldn't have given it up for anything!"_

_And the boy continued, a constant stream of praise and love. A heavy feeling was in his chest, he could feel an invisible burden upon his shoulders. Suddenly, the world rippled black and he was somewhere else._

_He was in the middle of a battle. War cries, screams, and the sound of crying echoed all around him. The sound pounded into his ears, even as blood sprayed all around him. _

_Men in metal armour clashed and danced upon their noble steeds, swords drawn. The sound of gunshots and cannons, deafened soldiers all around them. And he was in the middle of the bloodshed._

_Sweat lined his forehead, and a sword was in his hand. It was beautiful, with a handle made of pure gold, lined with rubies. He was wearing what seemed to be clothing, fashioned from chainmail._

_A sword connected to his, and he found his body moving to intercept. But he was tired, exhausted, and he was no master at the sword either. HIs opponent struck, and he barely dodged in time._

_He didn't know how long the one-sided battle lasted, exhaustion clawed his mind too much for him to notice. Dead on his feet, his opponent quickly disarmed him, with a swish and a flick, leaving him weaponless._

_He was closing his eyes, waiting for death to come, as the sword came down, intent on ending his life. Only the sound of clashing metal made him open his eyes once again, to the sight of blazing blue flames._

Tsuna woke to the sound of worried voices. At first they seemed blurry at best, with him not understanding a word. He was laying on soft sheets, infirmary?

But why-Aah. The attack, Squalo, the Chiavarone King, the strange boy, the blood, no wonder. How much blood he loss, Tsuna didn't know. But it would have been quite a lot if he was still this tired.

His mind was drowsy and half-asleep. His body could barely move, and his senses were muted, though they were slowly starting to work. Off to his left, he could barely hear a soft, beeping sound.

By the door, was a person. With his eyes closed, he couldn't see who, but he noted that the person had a strong presence. Power was dripping off the person, in subtle waves.

"How is he, Iemitsu?" the person said, he/her voice rough, yet silky. It sounded familiar, yet warped.

"Still unconscious. How's the others, your majesty?" said Iemitsu, his voice sounding tired and withdrawn. Almost apathetic.

"Reborn's been administered the antidote. He's fine, but he's tired. Thankfully the dose was not particularly high in radiation. Basil woke up a couple minutes ago, before falling asleep. Gokudera's awake but he can barely get up. Yamamoto's snoozing. And didn't I tell you not to call me that? Dino's just fine" reported the voice.

Iemitsu let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the gods" murmured Iemitsu, "And your student...Dino?"

"Kyoya's fine. Though you might want to check Training room 18, later. He's obliterating it" said the Chiavarone King, his voice amused yet lacking the carefree humor from the battle.

"That boy always brings repair bills every time he comes..." muttered Iemitsu, Tsuna could almost feel the depression emitting from the man.

"Kyoya is Kyoya" said Dino, "How's the Vessel?"

Just as Iemitsu was about to reply, Tsuna cutted in with a hoarsed, tired voice, "I'm fine...though I think my left leg is asleep."

He opened his eyes, barely managing to open them halfway, only to see Iemitsu's surprised yet relieved expression.

"Tsuna!" cried Iemitsu in relief, darting over to his bedside immediately. The blond king, following quickly behind.

Grabbing a seat, and sitting on it backwards, the king rested his head on the chair. "Neh, Vessel-chan, you sure gave us a scare!" laughed Dino.

As Tsuna sat up, with help from a disturbing mother-hen Iemitsu and lots and lots of pillows, he sweatdrop at the sudden change of personality from the king.

Looking around, Tsuna found that he was in the infirmary, from before with it's white ceiling and 8 beds.

Looking down, Tsuna saw that he was wearing a loose white button up t-shirt, with the first button unbuttoned. He could see white bandages wrapped tightly around his stomach.

Turning his attention back to the king, he found the king talking rather animatedly. "-And there was so much blood, Even my cute little student was worried! He's was actually really nice though, well before I let him watch this animal video. Next thing I knew, he was biting my-" Around there, Tsuna decided he better stop listening if he didn't want himself to be traumatized.

While the King babbled on, Tsuna decided to check his core, the flame. Peeking with his mind's eye, to Tsuna's relief it hadn't just disappeared. Centuries, with just the weak, barely there flame had driven paranoid into Tsuna's mind.

For the first time in centuries, he could do something instead of just convince hard-headed, irritating, stupid spirits to just bloody except the idiotic, corrupted, harebrain Kings of Vongola. Needless to say, it was a great big improvement.

Though, he had to be careful. He certainly didn't want to cause another repeat of the 1693 Sicily Earthquake just because he lost his temper. To be fair though, the guy did try to cut the Duke of Lorraine, Leopold Joseph Charles Dominique Agapet Hyacinthe,'s throat out.

He wouldn't tolerate the murder of a 14 year old, thank you very much, and the young duke's father, Charles V, had helped him before.

"-He's also the Head of the Discipline Committee of Namimori Middle School, which you're going to attend, according to Reborn" babbled on Dino, seemingly oblivious to Tsuna's lack of attention.

"Yeah, yeah" mumbled Tsuna. The he frozed.

...Did the man just say School? That HE would be attending?

"WAIT, WHAT!"

"Reborn says you're going to attend school, because, and I quote, 'if he love the outside so much, why don't he spend everyday outside?', whatever that meant. Anyway, back to Kyoya-"explained Dino, before going back to his students. In Tsuna's opinion, The guy had an obsession with his student, bordering on pedophilla. And he only spent a couple minutes with the strange king.

Turning to Iemitsu, Tsuna asked calmly, "This is his revenge for going out, isn't it?"

Iemitsu's only reply was a sheepish expression as one hand scratched his head in habit. Calmly, Tsuna made a rather odd request, "Iemitsu-san, can I have a baseball bat?"

Wordlessly, the External Advisor handed the instrument forward. Without further ado, Tsna proceeded to whack himself with the bat, All the while, muttering things.

And the External Advisor could only watch and wonder, if the Vessel of Gaia was alright in the head.

* * *

Meanwhile a certain Arcobaleno was talking to certain doctor. The cursed infant was holding a ziplock bag containing a blade of grass in his hand, covered with blood at one end.

"Shamal. Examine the blood, and trace it's DNA match to all we have in our system, include the Vongola Royal Line" ordered the infant.

Raising a lazy eye, Shamal yawned, "What's got you up in a fix? Did you find a possible candidate already?"

"Just do it."

"Sure, sure. Slavedriver" grumbled Shamal as he grabbed the bag and left out the door of his office, leaving Reborn behind.'

**Review, Favorite, Follow. Update is Next weekend, NOT this weekend.**


	15. Chapter 15: Nami-Middle

**AN****: Okay, Poll is still up, will be until the end of the Varia Arc (I think). NOTE: the poll just gives me an idea. It'll count but the pairings will not be completely based on the poll results. Some pairings won't work completely if I change the plot.**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

_**Chapter 15: Nami-middle**_

Education was useless. Regardless whatever time period you found yourself in. That, was Tsuna's opinion anyway. If he could live for approximately 300 or so years, without knowing how to calculate x of 35=5.5x-6-7, he didn't really need it, did he?

So, Tsuna was understandably annoyed when Reborn refused to change his decision regarding his entry in 'Namimori Middle School'. So, Tsuna spent the majority of his time before his first day of school, shooting off arguments with Reborn.

"But it's useless!" cried Tsuna, throwing his arms up in frustration when he saw a uniform in his room, in the morning of his first day of school. "And for Gaia's sakes, who needs to know what the world is made of? As long as it ain't exploding on us, who cares? And seriously? 5:30? Getting to school at 8 is ridiculous enough!"

The room wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. The walls were a peach-color orange, with the floor covered in green carpeting. A queen size bed sat against the right wall, a canopy bed made from wood with blue sheets. The bed had two matching blue pillows and one smaller one.

Next to it, was a small bed stand in which a small lamp rested on. On the opposite wall, a bookcase laid alongside a desk. A wardrobe and dresser was pressed on the wall in which the door was connected to.

He frankly, had been surprised by the room. When Reborn had first saw his expression, he had asked, teasingly, "What? You thought you were going to sleep in the infirmary? If you want, I can help you with that." Needless to say, he had hastily said no, because just because he landed himself in the infirmary twice in one day, did not say he liked getting hurt.

"Your problem, baka. Not mine" said Reborn nonchalantly, leaning against the wall of Tsuna's room, in his adult form. "Try it on."

Huffing, Tsuna grabbed the uniform. It was okay, in Tsuna's opinion as he examined it. A black wool vest, covering a white long-sleeved dress shirt and black slacks. A blue tie completed the assemble, the shoes were optional.

"Make sure you wear it everyday. Nami-middle has a strict uniform policy. Mostly due to Hibari" warned Reborn as he stepped out of the room, leaving Tsuna to change. "Try not to crossdress either. You look too much like a woman already, add in a skirt and I'll get you mixed up with some girl."

Tsuna hurled an alarm clock at Reborn's fedora-clad head.

The man dodged, and laughed. "Don't get your panties into a twist" teased the hitman, as he closed the door, just in time for it to protect him for another thrown projectile.

Tsuna glared at the door for a minute, before turning his attention back to his task at hand. Stepping out of his black flip flops, he quickly unbuttoned his black dress shirt, dropping it down carelessly to the floor. His dark skinny jeans came off a second later, piling at his feet.

Quickly darning the white dress shirt, he buttoned it up, covering smooth fair skin. Not a second later, slacks covered his toned, shapely legs, coming to rest at his hips. He knotted the tie, simply, before jerking on the vest.

Swinging a black book bag with one strap over his shoulder, Tsuna walked out of the room with his feet cladded with a pair of steel toed lace up knee high boots, it would coming in contact with a certain hitman's crotch real soon and he really didn't want to break his toes.

Undoubtedly, it would also be useful to teach the other students to not mess with him. Gokudera's Lesson #21, Apparently the kids in this era had a contest of popularity to determine social standing.

According to Gokudera, popularity was measured by the amount of people that went "Ga Ga" over you. Whatever that meant. He was going to assume it meant the number of people following you.

For a brief moment, there was a sadistic gleam in his eyes. If there was one thing he knew, the quickest way to attract followers was fear. After all, how do you think all those countries were found? He was born during the Uprisings of Countries, in which Vongola had been formed, he knew how to win a crown. It wouldn't be much different in this time period.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Reborn, his voice low and smooth, from behind him.

"Oh nothing.." purred Tsuna. "Just thinking of all the _friends_, I'll make..."

Then he spinned on his heel, facing Reborn, and slammed his steel toed boot into the hitman's groin. A choked sound emerged from the hitman, kneeling down in pain.

"That's for saying I look like a girl" Tsuna said cheerfully, above Reborn's prone form. With that final note, he waltzed away, leaving Reborn to suffer for his comments.

* * *

Chewing on the piece of toast in his mouth, Tsuna looked curiously at the gigantic buildings in front of him. "So this is Namimori Middle School.." he mumbled through the toast.

Oblivious to the whispering and pointing from curious students, Tsuna looked down on the introduction book that Reborn had handed him before sneaking away.

It was impressive. There was were three main buildings to the school, all of them connected by a hallway. The largest building, according to the introduction book in his hands, was the main building in which contained the lobby, main office, teacher's cafeteria, student's cafeteria, and part of the classes.

Another building served as the place for the rest of the classrooms along as the club rooms. From what Tsuna was able to get from the introduction book, the building was called Block B.

The last, final building was the gym. It was the smallest of the buildings, but still fairly large. Around it was a beautiful green field and track, perfect for outdoor games and such.

A "Hah, hah. Hi Tsuna!" and a "Shut up Baseball Idiot! Good Morning, Juudaime!" quickly broke him from his thoughts. Whirling around, he spotted a certain Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato running to his direction.

"Eh? What're you doing here?" questioned Tsuna when they caught up, his eyes flashing with a mixture of surprise and happiness.

"Every kid in the base attends Namimori" explained Gokudera,"It's the closest and safest school around!"

"Really?!" exclaimed Tsuna, "Do you guys have any tips for me?"

"Well, always dress in uniform, for one" said Yamamoto.

"Don't crowd around, and obey the rules!" informed Gokudera.

Just as they were about to say more, the clock in front of the school rang, it was 8:00.

"Get in, Herbivores. Or I'll bite you to death" growled a voiced behind Tsuna. Yamamoto tensed slightly, and Gokudera nearly let out a snare, controlled only by a mixture of fear and respect.

Turning his head, Tsuna spotted the red armband of one Hibari Kyoya, before he whisked away, like a phantom.

"Eh, Lets go in Tsuna" said Yamamoto, letting out a nervous laugh, eyeing Hibari's former position carefully, as if he might spring back any minute.

"Uh, sure" said Tsuna distractedly, looking around for the demon perfect among the whispering mass of bodies that was the arriving Namimori Students.

Turning to the school, Tsuna felt a bubble of happiness in his chest. Though he absolutely loathed school, he couldn't deny he look foward to going out everyday and making new friends.

"Here I come, Nami-middle!" whispered Tsuna under his breath, barely audible to even his ears.

Taking a step forward to Namimori Middle School, Tsuna stepped foot into what he would later call Hell (and Heaven).

**Review, Favorite, Follow. Next Update will be next week, Nymph in the Evening is up for adoption.**


	16. Chapter 16: Monster Charming

**AN****: Poll will be finish near the end of the vongola ring conflict. Did anyone know that the favorites and follows are over 200 and the reviews are 182?**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

_**Chapter 16: Monster Charming**_

3 minutes. That was how long he had been in this crowded, useless, disgusting, terrifying room. It felt like years. 3 minutes, and he already wanted to thrown himself out the window; never mind that they were on the 3rd bloody floor of the building.

"Umm..."

Tsuna shifted on his feet, his hands in his pockets, in front of the room. Oh god, what did he do to deserve this? He was shy, dammit! You want him to talk to one person, one on one? Fine! Twenty? He'd rather dig his own grave.

It didn't help that they were all staring. As well as pointing. Did they have to whisper (Read: Gossip) about him too? He was right in front of them!

"Who is he?"

"Maybe, Hibari-san's cousin or something? Why else would he escort him, personally, to the classroom?"

"But he doesn't look like him."

"Boyfriend?"

"You think he swings that way?"

"Dunno, he does look like a girl though."

"True, look at his eyes."

"Wow, strange color. Contacts?"

For the 27th time in the span of 3 minutes, Tsuna mentally cursed at a certain skylark. It was bad enough that he was new, but did Hibari had to drag him to the classroom? Needless to say, even if Tsuna was the most unremarkable, boringest person in the world, he would still have the attention of Class 1-A if Hibari escorted him personally.

And for Gaia's sakes, he did not look like a girl! He didn't have anything remotely looking like a girl! Okay, maybe he was a little shorter than average and little too slender. Sure his hair was just a teensy longer that normal and-He was just digging himself a bigger hole wasn't he?

Clearing his throat, the teacher said, "Class. This is Sawada Tsunayoshi. He's a ward of His Grace, The External Advisor Sawada Iemitsu, and this will be his first time actively learning in school.

I plead you all to respect Sawada-san as you would to yourselves and welcome him to this class."

Turning to Tsuna, the teacher smiled,"It's a pleasure to meet you. Please address me as simply, Mizu-sensei. Introduce yourself, would you?"

Smiling calmly on the outside, Tsuna was a nervous wreck inside. Turning to the interested, and attentive class in front of him, he smiled shakily.

"...My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi, just call me Tsuna. It's nice to meet you all...I think" said Tsuna carefully, internally sweating like crazy.

What if they thought he was weird? Or that he was strange? Untouchable, or perhaps stupid. GAH! Nevermind that they were idiotic morons, He didn't want to be stuck alone in this hell!

So when he heard their response he was both scared and relieved.

"Is that your real eye color?"

"What's your relation to Hibari-san?"

"Are you gay?"

"Bloodtype?"

"Are you a girl or boy?"

"Marry me?"

As Tsuna started answering the questions while fighting back the urge to stomp them to death for some questions (Read: the gender one), He smiled slightly as he saw Yamamoto wave a hand, and Gokudera smile, causing nosebleeds and heart attacks, at him.

From what he could see, the students were friendly, a bit a little nuts in the head. They also needed to get their hearing, sight, and brain checked out. But nice nonetheless.

* * *

During his first class, Tsuna nearly had mini heart attacks with every sentence the teacher said. Guess what subject it was? Science.

The teacher, some guy who's name started with N, continued lecturing, much to the risk to Tsuna's health, "All living creatures are made of tiny life forms named cells. In fact there are over billions upon trillions of cells that make up a single person."

Oh Gaia. He was made up of little people?

"How can we define living? Some people say that living means breathing, but that isn't necessarily true. For example, plants are living creatures, but do they breath?" the teacher continued.

...Plants were living? He was never going to look at any vegetable or fruit the same again.

"For this the Cell theory was created in 1839. One component is that all living creatures has to be composed of at least one cell. For example, the unicellular Amoeba."

Wait. Cells were ridiculously small...did that mean he could be sitting on an Amoeba right now?! Oh Gaia, this era was going to be his death.

"The next is that it must reproduce. Note that viruses do not count. They take over your cells to reproduce. They don't reproduce by themselves. And to clear things up, cells can reproduce on their own"

Oh great. First he has little people, now he has little babies too?

* * *

The next class was writing. Tsuna found himself absolutely confused by it. They were suppose to write, right? So...where were the quills and ink?

"Juudaime, thats a led pencil. You click the thing on top to get the led out, and you write with it. Use the pink rectangle to erase it" whispered Gokudera to Tsuna as he sneaked a led pencil along with an eraser to Tsuna. He sat in the seat right of Tsuna.

"Ha ha, Are we playing a game? Why doesn't Tsuna know how to use a lenpencil?" whispered Yamamoto from behind him.

"Baseball Freak, are you insulting Juudaime?!" Gokudera snared.

"What'd ya mean, Gokudera?" smiled Yamamoto.

"Grr..."growled Gokudera.

Meanwhile, Tsuna was entranced by the new technology that Gokudera had given him. One could see sparkles practically radiating off him.

...Wait. He was glowing. Shit.

* * *

By the time it was time for lunch, Tsuna had his head buried in his hands. Nursing a gigantic headache, Tsuna could safely say that within the 4 periods (Each one taking up 45 minutes), he had lost about 10 years of his life.

"Umm, Juudaime?" questioned Gokudera cautiously as he sat on the chair on the right of Tsuna in the classroom. He was rather worried, he hadn't missed the shocked, confused, and increasingly terrified expression on his Juudaime face during the lessons.

"Tsuna, you okay?" asked Yamamoto, sitting on the desk in front of Tsuna.

Tsuna mumbled something. Yamamoto and Gokudera blinked, having not heard a word.

"Juudaime/ Tsuna?" they asked, clearly worried that their wayward friend had suffered brain damage when they weren't working.

Lifting his head from his arms, Tsuna looked straight into their eyes. "Gokudera. Yamamoto" said Tsuna calmly, before bursting into tears and banging his head against his desk. "This school is insane!"

**Review, Favorite, Follow. Oh, I'm considering opening up a poll soon on my next story. Go to my profile and check the possible future stories out.**


	17. Chapter 17: Oven Mitts and Underwear

**AN****: I nearly decided not to update. Probably bad idea, but I was in a bad mood. Anyway, Kyoko's hair is ten years later version because I want it like that. Any person who objects is handing a kick in the groin and an personal escort off the story. I told you, bad mood right now. Blame it on my little brother's pet beetle 'Skippy'.**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

_**Chapter 17: Oven Mitts and Underwear**_

Moaning, Tsuna buried his head in his hands, upset. Even with Gokudera and Yamamoto's awkward attempts of comfort, He still was scared shitless of school.

It wasn't anything personal. But some of the things they 'taught' in school...were a little traumatic. It wasn't anything like the things his tutors, when he had just been a normal normal human, had taught him.

Now that he thought of it, Education in the 1690s...it wasn't exactly 'healthy;, mentally or physically.

And from what he figured, the apprentice-master system had been destroyed. That was good news. From what he heard from his old friends, it was more common for the apprentice to turn out as more of a punching bag than an apprentice for the master.

More than one person had died before they had ended their apprenticeship.

He was thankful for the fact that the teachers weren't allow to perform corporal punishments. Why people didn't think of that in the 1690s, he couldn't figure. It would have save more than one of his old friends from a beating.

So deep was he in his thoughts, he completely missed the approach of a rather pretty girl along with her friends.

"Umm, Sawada-san. I've like to welcome you to the class" said the girl nervously snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts.

"Eh? Well it's nice to meet you...Err, what's your name?" asked Tsuna, eyes wide with a mix of curiosity and nervous tension.

The girl had lovely orange-brown hair that fell to her shoulders and curled at the tips. Her eyes were the color of caramel and her skin was fair. She looked young, about the same age as Yamamoto and Gokudera, 14. Her friends were the same age.

She was wearing what seemed to be the female version of the uniform. A white dress shirt was visible under a black vest, with a red bow tied neatly at the collar. She wore a black and grey checkered mini skirt that stopped at her thighs, showing off boot clad legs.

Perking up, the girl smiled and said "My name's Sasagawa Kyoko, but just call me Kyoko-chan. Everyone does. And these are my friends!"

Pointing to the wavy haired girl with cynical eyes next to her, Kyoko said "This is Kurokawa Hana. Don't think much of her insults, she doesn't really mean them"

"Kyoko!" admonished the wavy haired girl.

Her hair was dark, like a raven's breast, and separated at the center before falling in gentle waves. Her eyes were a greyish cobalt blue and her skin pale.

She too wore the female version of the uniform, except she wore a black blazer instead of an vest.

"And I'm Miura Haru! Just call me Haru-chan, desu" interrupted another dark haired girl, "I'm new here too, Sawada-san! I transferred here from Midori Middle School two weeks ago, desu. I hope we become good friends!"

Her hair was dark brown, like dark chocolate. Her eyes were the same color, just slightly lighter in color, and large. She had olive skin and dimples.

She also wore the female version of the uniform, with a few changes. For example, she had exchanged the grey and black checkered skirt for a tan version of it. She had a blazer instead of a vest, just like Hana.

Grabbing an odd looking violet haired girl by the shoulder gently, Haru introduced her, "And this is Chrome-chan, Dokuro Chrome."

"Hi..." the violet haired girl said, looking down at her boot clad feet.

She was rather odd in appearance, reflected Tsuna. Her hair was an purple color and tied at the top of her head in a spiky, short ponytail. Like a pineapple, though Tsuna curiously perplexed by the oddity of the hairstyle.

If that wasn't enough, she wore a black eyepatch on her right eye, with a skull on top. Her left was visible, and a stunning dark purple. She wore the uniform like Kyoko.

They were friendly, Tsuna thought, before glancing at Yamamoto and Gokudera who were watching silently. Yamamoto was smiling, satisfied, and winked when he caught Tsuna's gaze. Gokudera, on the other hand, was scowling at Haru, who was scowling in return, but nodded in encouragement when he saw Tsuna's questioning gaze.

Smiling cautiously, Tsuna was confused just how to start an conversation, that wouldn't be awkward. Thankfully for his nonexistent social skills, Yamamoto decided to give him some help.

"Neh, Kyoko-chan, your brother's the boxing club captain isn't he?" asked Yamamoto casually.

Boxing? Was that the strange fighting that Knuckle, one of his old friends, had done before he 'turned to god'?

"Yeah, Oni-san's a little energetic though.." said Kyoko.

"More like being an hyperactive idiotic boxing addicted monkey"retorted Hana.

"Ano"said Tsuna, "What's boxing?"

Because he really wanted to know. Knuckle didn't talk about boxing much.

"Well.." said Kyoko, "It's two guys fighting in their underwear with oven mitts on."

Tsuna blinked, "What kind of sport is that?"

Strange, Knuckle hadn't seemed like the type to do that kind of activity.

"I honestly don't get it either" said Kyoko. Both remained oblivious to the amused and exasperated looks of their friends.

* * *

After a long tiring, traumatic, depressing, but overall nice day, Tsuna left school with Gokudera and Yamamoto trailing besides him. As they walked through Namimori, Tsuna marveled at it.

Yamamoto's tale had not left Tsuna's mind. Had this once beautiful town been razed to the ground, devoured in flames? He could say he knew the people, after all this was his first day here, but he couldn't help but mourn the people that could have walked besides him.

For even though he had been in this town for less than 24 hours, he had met and talked to one ,or perhaps more, descendants, the survivors, of the bloody massacre that had razed the town to bits.

Looking at the gorgeous sunset, Tsuna couldn't help but smile. It was a beautiful sunset, a ball of light against a blood red sky, the color of a rose petal.

He could see the clouds drifting by, stained by purple and reds. The setting sun spread rays of yellow and orange across the land, bathing it in one last warmth, leaving in one beautiful burst.

The final act and the beginning act. Even for a being so close to the gods themselves, he could no more understand the universe than the smartest of men.

"Ma, Tsuna. Do you like Namimori?" asked Yamamoto, looking straight ahead. Gokudera opened his mouth to say something, but shutted it almost as soon as he opened it.

Tsuna thought. He thought of the people. Of kind Kyoko with her boxing brother, Of mature Hana and Energetic Haru, and he thought of Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"I don't" Tsuna heard himself say, causing a frown from both Yamamoto and Gokudera that they quickly tried to hide. "I love it."

And they smiled and smiled. They didn't stop smiling when they arrived at the base, and didn't stop for a week. Maybe they could have smiled more if the woman hadn't come.

**Review. Favorite. Follow. Summer has started so it means no school. I'm going on a brief break (a week or 2) before going on an update schedule that's going to be like 1 chapter per 2 days. If I'm generous, 2 chapters per day or 1 chapter per day. But that depends on number of reviews *hint hint***


	18. Chapter 18: Scorpion to the Sun

**AN****: Updated quicker than I thought...Anyway, Since summer has started, the updates will either be faster, or slower. I'm lazy, Summer is the only time I got no school. I'll drag my ass to do it though. I'll try my best. But I'm losing interest in this story. Anyway, According to the poll, Gokudera and Reborn are the top 2 competitors. Since Gokudera and Tsuna are going to have some sweet fluff next chapter...SOME R27! **

**Anyway, NEW STORY! Check it out on my PROFILE. It's called 'Half of My Heart'. The summary: Tsuna and Natsu are twins, and they have always been together. They are light and dark, both sides of the same coins, each a part of the other. But when Reborn arrives, both find themselves pitted against each other against their will. As the two struggle to protect another from the relentless mafia, they strive for a future they can't possibly have. Incest, 7227, All27, All72 etc.**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

**Chapter 18: Scorpion to the Sun**

Humans were a curious thing. Strange and unique, never ever completely the same. Some had hair as dark as night, some were the opposite with hair the color of virgin snow. Some had strange eyes, a dazzling purple or an endless black.

But, the resemblance of siblings were remarkable at best. Looking at the two clashing siblings in front of him, Tsuna was caught with the bright resemblance. In his lifetime he had only met a few pairs of siblings, yet he could never understand the bond between siblings, bound by blood and flesh.

Bianchi, as Reborn had introduced, had the same eyes as her wayward brother, a lovely sea-green. They had the same olive skin and she had the same puppy-like loyalty to those that earned it.

But that was where the resemblance ended. While Gokudera had silver hair shaped much like an octopus, Bianchi it seemed had inherited G's red-pink hair, abit not his hairstyle.

While Gokudera was admittedly hotheaded and rash, Bianchi was calm and rational. In the siblings, Tsuna could clearly see G in them, each bearing their respective inheritance from his old friend.

She was pretty, Tsuna presumed with a modest figure, and a slender waist. Her hair and eyes gave her an exotic look. Judging by the former blunt flirting of a certain doctor, people agreed with him.

Leaning against the wall in one of the kitchens of the base, Tsuna stared at the scene in front of him with a blank expression.

Bianchi was calmly sipping at her coffee, clad in a sleeveless white shirt and black pants with a studded belt, at the wooden table. Meanwhile, Gokudera was half vomiting, Reborn said something about poison and childhood trauma, and half yelling at his sister.

Yamamoto was having a nearly one-sided conversation with Bianchi, who was too busy sipping her coffee to respond. Iemitsu was talking on the phone excitedly with someone, with hearts in his eyes apparently, while Basil was making tea.

Shamal, as he mentioned before, was paying for his flirting and currently passed out on the floor with something purple on his face. Dino was currently being chased down by one pissed off Hibari for some comment.

And Reborn was currently sleeping in his arms as a infant, looking quite adorable.

Sighing, Tsuna shifted Reborn carefully in his arms, making sure to not awaken the cursed infant. The infant had proved itself more than frightening when interrupted from it's more than precious sleep. At that, Tsuna smiled fondly, Reborn was much like an ordinary toddler, innocent and naive to the world.

What people often forgot though, were the absolutely horrendous temper tantrums infants often had.

Tsuna's attention was soon drawn back to the rather loud scene in front of him. Instinctively, Tsuna tightened his grip slightly on Reborn. Bianchi hadn't come in good circumstances, and she was most likely leaving with it.

The feeling of approaching distress was heavy in his stomach, much to Tsuna's fear. The last time he had that kind of feeling, the Massacre of Glencoe had occurred.

The chaotic situation had originally started with Kyoko, who came around to introducing him to her older brother, a loud 16 year old Sasagawa Ryohei, who nearly busted Tsuna's eardrums, a week later after his arrival in Nami-middle.

Ryohei had given Tsuna a giant shock with his...extremeness. His own long deceased nursemaid would have given him a good boxing if he had acted even a little bit like Ryohei.

Either way, before Tsuna knew it, he found himself with an invitation to Ryohei's boxing club. As he had no wish to walk around in his boxers with oven mitts, Tsuna quickly declined. Unfortunately, Ryohei just continued badgering him.

Gokudera hadn't taken kindly to that, and the invention of the insulting nickname 'lawn-head' was resulted, quickly followed by Ryohei's rather ingenious 'octopus head'. Yamamoto just laughed while providing a stream of commentary to Tsuna, tossing in some innuendos that Tsuna had never thought would come out of Yamamoto's mouth.

He had wanted to wash Yamamoto's mouth out with soap afterwards.

It had ended with him promising to at least come and watch Ryohei's boxing after school, after Ryohei discovered what Tsuna though boxing was. Gokudera had quickly forced an invitation declaring that he needed to protect the Tenth, and Yamamoto soon followed along.

After spending a good nightmarish hour at the boxing club, Tsuna and his companions soon fled with various reactions. Gokudera was agitated, saying something about one of the boxing member's adoptive sister being a UMA, whatever that meant. Yamamoto was smiling cheerfully and Tsuna didn't know what to think.

On the way back to the base, Yamamoto had decided to introduce Tsuna to Japanese ice cream, which Tsuna quickly assumed was basically the japanese version of sorbet. Except it was much better than sorbet, less ice more cream.

As Tsuna was enjoying a green tea ice cream cone, splashed with vanilla sprinkles, Gokudera was having a rose flavored one, and Yamamoto was lapping up a carmel.

Unfortunately, their enjoyment of their ice cream was short lived as they were soon rudely interrupted by a assassin . That was when Bianchi had arrived, with purple things on plates and lots and lots of smoke.

The assassin hadn't even had time to say a word before he found his head flat on a acidic plate of food. While the assassin's face was melted off, Tsuna and Yamamoto was alarmed to find Gokudera vomiting his guts out upon his eyes meeting their convenient savior's face.

After lots of napkins, a garbage can, a pair of sunglasses from a 99 cent store, Gokudera had managed to tell them that Bianchi was his sister, and was trustworthy enough to be allowed to go into Headquarters. Tsuna still wasn't sure about her though, especially since she was the cause of quite a few health problems for one of his friends.

"She brings strife to our hearts, whether she wishes to or not"

And if anything his goddess was whispering in his heart true, her arrival would drive a wedge into his friends. At that reminder of his goddess's clouded message, Tsuna's grip on Reborn tightened

"Tsuna. You're choking me."

Eye's dashing down to Reborn's tiny figure in his arms, Tsuna quickly loosened his grip. "Sorry," mumbled Tsuna "Did you get a good sleep?"

"Yeah. What got you into a fix?" asked Reborn, his black eyes looking up curiously. At that, Tsuna frowned, worry shining in his eyes.

"Nothing, just something...she's trying to talk to me, I think. I can't really hear her, it's all muffled" whispered Tsuna to Reborn, wary of the other's hearing him. Reborn was the one he trusted the most in the room. He had been the way to ferry him away from his cage in all but name. He had been the one to introduce him to this era.

Though his actions were doubtful at best, and that Reborn had mostly likely just put him into another cage, he was a constant in his new life. Tsuna could understand and share with the hitman's motives, they both desired to protect the kingdom and the people in it, no matter of the corruption that no doubt rung in some of their hearts.

Yet it was also through their respective roles in the universe's strength that caused the trust in the roles. The other's wouldn't understand the pagan gods of the old, when this new era clamoured for their christian beliefs. But Reborn could.

He was one of the Arcobaleno, one of the protectors. If he and the two others were those closest to a god, then the Arcobaleno were the second closest.

Reborn's eyes narrowed, and Tsuna knew he was thinking of Yuni, who shared the duty of an arcobaleno due to the nature of the sky arcobaleno's curse along with being one of the Three Thrones of the Trinisette.

A spike of jealousy started in his heart, he didn't like having to share his rescuer and his would-be protector, if not for the Sky Vessel's intervention.

Now that he thought about it, he had never really met any of the other current vessels. The people that had been their vessels were perhaps long gone, for their descendants probably now bared their old gods. Well, for those who beared Caelus, the god of the sky at least.

He wasn't sure how Nephthys's worked, but it probably wouldn't matter. The old sea goddess had no interest in mortal affairs, she much preferred the merpeople to the landwalkers that barely involved themselves with her untamable seas.

As a result, those who were her vessels didn't have anyone to stop them from using their powers unfairly, thus were sealed a couple centuries ago after a temper tantrum of the Vessel that caused a tsunami. This Byakuran probably didn't even know who he held in his soul.

How the generations had fallen, though Tsuna bitterly. When long ago, Sepira the sky would have rather sliced opened her own wrists than risked their precious guardians the way Yuni had, intentionally or not. The times when Nephthys's Vessels has blazed with power. Smiling wistfully at the memory of his former fellow vessels, Tsuna was ignorant of Reborn's observations. After a while of staring, Reborn turned his attentions to Bianchi.

"So, Bianchi" started Reborn, effectively grabbing the attention and silence of everyone of the room, " What're you here for?"

Putting down her half finished coffee, Bianchi looked down solemnly, her face serious, "Word of the Vessel's capture has been spreaded among the noble families. My father has sent me here. He wants me to the representative of the Tempesta to the Vessel of the Earth."

**Favorite, Review, Follow. CHECK OUT NEW STORY AND POLL XD. Why is Gokudera beating Reborn in poll :(**


	19. Chapter 19: Melody of Sorrow

**AN****: IMPORTANT Question! Should I rewrite this completely or leave it and continue updating? Thx for reviews by the way**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

_**Chapter 19: Melody of Sorrow**_

"WHAT!" shrieked Gokudera, in midway through throwing up.

"EH!" yelled Iemitsu, dropping his phone while Basil dropped the tea, causing it to splash all over the floor. Shamal twitched when he felt hot tea reach him.

"What do you mean by Vessel of the Earth, Bianchi-san?" laughed Yamamoto, scratching his head in confusion with a clueless grin on his face.

Tsuna nearly facepalmed. He completely forgot, he had never exactly told Yamamoto that he was the Vessel of Earth. One does not go saying "Hi, I'm the Vessel of Earth in which everyone is trying to get so he can crown which person can be the King of Vongola, which happens to be one of the most powerful people in the world" unless they're suicidal. Or maybe a masochist.

"Umm, Yamamoto" said Tsuna cautiously, not wanting to startle the poor boy. "Bianchi's talking about me. I'm the Vessel of the Earth."

Yamamoto cocked his head with wide eyes, reminding Tsuna of a chicken for some reason."Uhh" said Yamamoto, "You mean you're a guy that's made of dirt?"

Okay, at that, Tsuna did facepalm, or in other words, crash to the tile floor of the kitchen in despair. Of all things, _dirt_, thought Tsuna with tears streaming down his cheeks. He had officially lost all respect for himself.

Meanwhile, Nearly everyone except Yamamoto, Gokudera, An unconscious Shamal, and poor Tsuna himself were collapsing with laughter.

Gokudera was enraged. "NO YOU BASEBALL FREAK! HOW DARE YOU INSULT JUUDAIME! I'M GOING TO BLOW YOU UP!" roared Gokudera, drawing rows of dynamite from seemingly nowhere.

Before he could light them, Tsuna interfered to save Yamamoto's short life. "No Gokudera!" yelled Tsuna, "It was an honest mistake, you don't have to blow him up!"

Instead of the angry response Tsuna expected, Gokudera bursted into tears and fell to his knees. "As always" cried Gokudera, "Juudaime is so forgiving!"

Then he turned to a confused Yamamoto with eyes promising death. "If you hurt Juudaime" said Gokudera in a low threatening tone, "I'll blow your limbs off. Individually."

"Well, I'll do the same to you if you hurt Tsuna" said Yamamoto, smiling as if he hadn't just threatened to tear the limbs off Gokudera. With that Gokudera nodded grudgingly. Tsuna could only look on in despair at the no doubt stupid situation.

Completely ignored by the young trio, Bianchi looked on in amusement with Reborn in her hands. "Is this normal, my darling Reborn?" asked Bianchi, looking adoringly at her love.

Reborn twitched. He stilled didn't know how he got stuck with this crazy woman. Maybe he shouldn't have saved her when she fell off the cliff. It would save him a crazy, poison food toting stalker. He still didn't know where she got those photos, but thankfully they were destroyed by yours truly.

"Quite so" said Reborn as calmly as he could, "You will discover that Tsuna brings chaos everywhere he goes."

That was very true. Besides the fact that the boy had somehow set the library on fire and being nearly kidnapped he had caused quite a few...situations. For example, the kid somehow managed to cause one of the plants in the underground greenhouses to grow through the ceiling. When he had asked, Tsuna had shrugged and said "It wanted to see the sky."

...

He really, really didn't want to ask. Later on that day, Iemitsu found his desk filled with paper about transferring all the plants above ground.

"So, what exactly are you?" asked Yamamoto curiously to Tsuna. Sighing in relief at the change of conversation, Tsuna clapped his hands.

"To make it simple for you, I'm the vessel of the divine personification of the earth; Gaia, the goddess of the earth, life, universe, and time" explained Tsuna.

Yamamoto blinked before nodding, "Oh, never heard of Gaia before though.."

As Tsuna went to a corner to mope, Bianchi reminded them of the original topic. Almost immediately, frowns covered every face and Gokudera started frothing at the mouth once his eyes connected to Bianchi's face.

"Oh for the love of-" snared Reborn, leaping out of Bianchi's arms to the top of Gokudera's head. Avoiding further capture by Bianchi, Reborn quickly had Leon transform to goggles and threw them at Bianchi before leaping down to the table.

"Put them on" ordered Reborn , "Then explain your father's orders."

"There's no need to explain! That bastard sent you replace me didn't he!" snared Gokudera, his rage returning in full force without Bianchi's face-inducing sickness.

"Hayato-" started Bianchi, rising to her feet. It was obvious to Tsuna hat she loved her brother, in your own twisted way. But that love was hidden behind a mountain of tension, towards what, Tsuna didn't know.

"I'm a descendent of the Tempesta! I've already met him! What else does our bastard of a father want?! Or am I too much of a mista-" growled Gokudera walking back and forth across the room, to deep in his anger to listen to reason.

SMACK!

Faster than Tsuna could react, Bianchi had crossed the room and slapped Gokudera in the fast. The sound rang in the room, leaving a crippling silence in it's wake. Gokudera had frozed, falling to the floor upon impact, his left cheek blazing a fiery pink.

Without a word, Gokudera pushed himself to his feet and ran out the door, leaving Bianchi to stare at her hand in shock. Tsuna was about to run after the no-doubt furious boy, but Reborn stopped him.

"He needs time to think" said Reborn quietly, "You running after him won't help right now. You have to understand the situation first."

Tsuna nodded submissively, despite his contrasting opinion. Turning his gaze to Bianchi, Tsun felt a stabbing pity towards the shocked woman.

"Bianchi-san" he heard himself say, "Please explain."

He didn't need to elaborate on what. He wanted her to explain everything. Her father's orders, Gokudera's enraged words, the quiet sorrow and accusation in Gokudera's tone.

Sighing, Bianchi sat down at the table, her head resting in her hands. Basil started making tea again, yet listening attentively at the same time. Everyone excluding Basil, and Shamal sat down.

"I'm not Hayato's full-blooded sister" said Bianchi quietly, her voice shaky. Tsuna nodded encouragingly, with just a hint of surprise.

"Our father is the head of the Tempesta Family Gokudera Branch. When his mother was performing in a piano recital, our father saw her and fell in love. At that time, our father was already married to my mother" explained Bianchi. "But he pursue her anyway, and she soon became pregnant with Hayato."

"But Bianchi-dono, isn't there a law against that?" asked Basil, passing a cup of finished tea to her. Accepting it, Bianchi nodded.

"Yes there is. Thus our father took Hayato away immediately after the birth. Our father announced Hayato as a child of himself and my mother. His mother was only allowed to see him 3 times a year, and was never allowed to say that she was his mother" said Bianchi sipping her tea. "Three days after his fifth birthday, when his mother was heading to our manor to see him, her car was found to have fallen off the road and over a cliff. Evidence claims that our father ordered her death."

"Wh-What!" cried Tsuna, his hands over his mouth, "Poor Gokudera..."

"5 years later, Hayato found out about the truth by eavesdropping on some maids. That day, Hayato fled the castle, and he disowned our " ended Bianchi, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

Suddenly, Tsuna got up, pushing his chair back with a screech. Instantly, everyone was focused on him. Ignoring them, Tsuna headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" called Reborn, his dark eyes following every move Tsuna took.

"To Gokudera" he answered before heading out, intent on finding his wayward friend.

_Looks like we have more in common then I thought, Gokudera._

**Favorite, Follow, Review. Look at the question on top XP**


	20. Chapter 20: Tales lost in the Storm

**AN****: ...I was going to make Tsuna hug Gokudera...but didn't get the chance *hangs head in despair*. I overdid it. Too damn long now...**

**Beta****: Unbeta'd**

_**Chapter 20: Tales lost in the Storm**_

It didn't take long to find Gokudera. Tsuna just had to follow the sound of yelling, exploding bombs, and crashes. This inevitably led him to a half-destroyed training room that looked like a bulldozer had come and decided to play whack-a-mole.

Gokudera was in the center of it, sitting on the floor cross legged, his silver hair falling over his eyes and covered in dust and sweat. His clothes, a Namimori Middle School uniform, were torn at the edges and looked like he had just rolled through mud.

"Gokudera" gasped Tsuna from the doorway, eyeing the balent destruction of the room with a wary eye, "You do know that the blonde idiot is going to stalk you for this?"

At this, Gokudera looked up, his normal ferocious green eyes dull. "What?" said Gokudera in confusion, his anger having settle down, with the appearance of his role model.

"You know. Blonde, wears a suit constant, has a boy following him around, gets kick by Reborn?" smiled Tsuna, his eyes flashing with playful bather.

At Gokudera's blank look, Tsuna rolled his eyes, "Iemitsu, Gokudera."

"Oh."

Gokudera promptly returned to his depression. Tsuna twitched at the negative energy just radiating off the boy. Maybe this wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. Hopeful a good whack would snap Gokudera out of it.

And he did.

"Ow! What was that for!" cried Gokudera, holding his head with his hand. A large bump was visible. Tsuna snorted.

"Snap out of it already" scolded Tsuna, kneeling down next to Gokudera, glaring at Gokudera with a mix of disapproval, understanding, and expectation. "Will moping fix your family? Will it get you to be the Representative of the Tempesta?"

Gokudera opened his mouth to argue but no sound came out when he realized that what Tsuna said was indeed true. He closed it. Clapping his hands in delight mentally, Tsuna was happy that something had gotten through Gokudera's thick head.

"No, it wouldn't, would it?" said Tsuna softly, his eyes looking straight pass Gokudera, like he was seeing something entirely different. "Even if you did it for the rest of your life it wouldn't change a thing, because you didn't do anything. I learned that the hard way."

Tsuna took Gokudera's limp hand and touched it to the spot right above Gokudera's heart, and said, "Do you feel it? This thing that keeps pumping and pumping until there's nothing left, and you're dead?"

Gokudera nodded, his voice mute. To him, Tsuna had always seemed normal, his age, with the only difference being a goddess that never really appear and a knack for magic-Gokudera still couldn't believe it, he was a scientist and he was damn sure that magic did not exist-but now, he seemed almost inhuman yet human at the same time.

"That's what it would do in a couple years if you spent the rest of your life like that. It'll keep pumping and pumping and you'll live a mockery of life until you fall dead"said Tsuna sharply, "Then you'll probably spend the rest of eternity with some horrible punishment or wander the fields of the Asphodel, unsure of who you even are. Helgardh has no love for those that waste's life's precious gift. Especially since she was never allowed such a luxury herself."

Gokudera blinked, "Helgardh?"

Tsuna chuckled, "I keep forgetting that in this era, the old religion has been replaced by christianity or whatever except for the ones who we, vessels, carry. Helgardh is the goddess of the dead, the ruler of the underworld, and judge of the deceased."

Gokudera cocked his head, and for an minute, Tsuna swore he could see a pair of fluffy grey ears and a wagging tail. A question shoned in those green orbs, and Tsuna answered them without waiting for Gokudera to say anything.

"According to what, My goddess tells me, Helgardh was the child of the goddess of the moon, Rhiannon, and the mortal prince, Parvento. Now Parvento was a well sought after prince, so when Helgardh was born, a jealous maid slewed Helgardh and accused Rhiannon of the murder of her own child" told Tsuna, his eyes glowing as he remembered the old tale.

"That's...sad" said Gokudera quietly, "Now that I think about, it's what would have happened to me if my father didn't take me away..."

Tsuna smiled sadly and continued, "Now Parvento was enraged, and sent his servants to chase Rhiannon out of his lands. Rhiannon, estranged with grief and hurt at her lover's betrayal, cursed Parvento into a beast and his lands to never prosper. She then raised Helgardh from the dead with black magic.

"But upon the sight of her deceased daughter, Rhiannon became terrified of her own child's appearance, for the jealous maid's mortal wounds had not healed, letting all see her ghastly white bones and red flesh. In disgust, Rhiannon committed the deed that she was accused of."

Gokudera's eyes widen with horror.

"Understandable, the King of Gods, Caelus the sky was horrified. He banished her to the darkness of the night for before this, the moon and sky set and emerged at the same time, leaving the night sky bare. As for Helgardh...Caelus granted her immortality despite the fact she was a demigod, a child of a god and mortal.

"But despite his powers, Helgardh's mortal wounds would not healed, thus the other gods and mortals feared and avoided her for this. In despair and loneliness, Helgardh asked Caelus to return her to death. Now Caelus felt great sympathy towards the young goddess, yet he also did not want her to roam the underground, lost forever as she had no life to be judged, killed as she was with her first breath.

"That's when Caelus decided to grant her the throne of the underworld, making her it's ruler, as the old god of the dead had long since faded. Thus, Helgardh became the goddess of the dead, Queen of the Underworld, and Judge of the deceased."

"That's an interesting tale" said Gokudera.

Tsuna smiled, lay and lopsided, and said with a wistful drawl, "Who do you think was the villain of the story, Gokudera? The jealous maid? Rhiannon? Parvento? The other gods? or perhaps something else?"

Gokudera put a hand on his chin and thought. He thought and thought, analyze each character and what their actions did. Tsuna waited patiently, wondering what the young lad's answer would be.

Suddenly, Gokudera snapped his fingers and said with his eye's a piercing beam of green, "I got it. It's human, or godly, fear."

Tsuna nearly fell forward in shock but stopped himself with a arm. His eyes wide with surprise and something else, Tsuna asked, "Why?"

"Humans and gods fear the unknown, the dark, anything that threatens them, anyway. What you described, did the gods not fear Helgardh? Did Rhiannon not fear her own child's appearance? Was Parvento not chasing Rhiannon out for fear of her murderess ways? Did the maid not kill Helgardh for being the symbol of the thing that threatened her love for the prince" questioned Gokudera, his voice strong with belief, "The answer is yes, they did fear."

With his long, earth brown hair casting a shadow over his youthful face, a smile was clear on Tsuna's face. "You know, you remind me a lot of your ancestor, Gokudera" Tsuna said.

"Ancestor, Juudaime?"

Tsuna almost sighed with relief. It hadn't escaped his notice that Gokudera hadn't called him that title throughout the whole time they had been talking. This was a sign that Gokudera was feeling better.

"His name was Geomar Furioso of the Noble House of the Tempesta, or as it was called back in the old days, Trastamara, though everyone called him G since he hated his name" whispered Tsuna. "When I asked him the same question I just asked you, he said the exact same thing; just with a lot of cursing first."

Gokudera choked, "Geomar Furiosos! He's my 1st Cousin 3 times removed as well as Vongola Primo's Temesta representative! He lived in the 1680s to the 1740s! Just how old are you?! Nevermind that, how are you even alive?!"

Tsuna snickered, "About the same age as your '1st cousin 3 times removed' if he was alive today. And only alive because of Gaia. What year is it, anyway? I never got around asking that."

"2137..."

Tsuna whistled and put his arms behind his head, "I sure got locked up for a long time, didn't I? I think I went in, in 1701.."

"What do you mean locked up?! I'll blow them up for you if you want, Juudaime!" said Gokudera, while he mentally subtracted, "That's 436 years.."

"Good thing, I'm not scared of small spaces, right Gokudera" laughed Tsuna lightly, as he flicked the silver haired boy's forehead.

"Juudaime..."whispered Gokudera, upset at his friend's days in imprisonment. "Don't worry, Gokudera" mumbled Tsuna, using Gokudera's horror to lay down on the boy's lap, "I'm just happy to see the sky. G reacted the same way when he found out."

"Huh?" Gokudera cocked his head in confusion. As far as he knew, Tsuna hadn't had any human contact besides the kings for apparently, the last 436 years.

Tsuna seeing Gokudera's confusion, decided to explain. "The vessels were normal humans once, Gokudera" said Tsuna quietly, "And in my original life, I was the same as you. An illegitimate child born out of my father's tryst with a maid."

Gokudera's eyes widened. Never had he guessed that Tsuna was the same as him.

"Back then most illegitimate children would have then thrown away, unacknowledged, without an inheritance. But my father's wife was found to be infertile after an accident with poison, so he kept me around but toss my mother out the backdoor with her tongue cut off" said Tsuna, ruthlessly.

"As you might have guess, My father was a noble of an important trading town in Sicily, in which at that time, G's House ruled. A lot of important people came over a lot, so in order for the legitimacy of my birth to not be questioned, he locked me in a tower, out of sight. I was too young to be disguised properly as a child of him and his wife.

"But then something absolutely stupid happen. Your" Tsuna pointed at Gokudera, "1st Cousin 3 times removed, climbed up the bloody tower when his family visited once."

"What?" gapped Gokudera, stunned.

"When I was 13, He climbed up the tower. That's how I met up. Just think. I was just innocently reading in my tower when BAM, some kid pokes his head inside my window. As you probably guessed I freaked and threw the book at him. Once he got inside, he cursed at me for a full minute and dragged me out thinking I was just an agoraphobic bookworm.

"He gave my family a heart attack, but they couldn't do anything since G belongs to the house that pretty much rules them. G found out eventually and his family adopted me. Since my dad hadn't legally acknowledged me as his son, my father couldn't do scat. Thank Gaia for that!" laughed Tsuna, his eyes flashing with delight.

Gokudera sweatdropped, "My ancestor is really strange..."

**Review, Favorite, and Follow please. **


End file.
